Plusieurs identitées?
by Imaza Jones
Summary: Imaza ou Azami? Shiba ou Abarai? Quel nom choisir, moi qui ne suis plus qu'une inconnu, même aux yeux de mon propre frère. (En pause)
1. Le retour par deux

**Auteur :** Imaza Jones

**Rating :** T (Pour l'instant)

****Disclaimer: ****Tout est a moi,yes, enfin!Kubo a mouru, Kubo a mouru-u!*_Hum hum, Ima?*_ Wiiii!*_Tu as mal lu le journal, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui est mort,pas Tite Kubo*_Comment sa Kubo-sama n'as pas disparu dans un accident de voiture?Mais,mais,mais... Bon bah, pour l'instant, tout est a lui alors. Sauf Izumi et Azami, elles sont a moi, A MOI!**  
><strong>

**Note : **Et bien, c'est parti, ma première fic. *Verse une larmichette*En espérant que vous aimerez. Et puis si c'est pas le cas, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes encore ici?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

Mon retour du travail fut un vrai calvaire. J'ai beau être une shinigamie, se trimbaler un sac d'environ dix kilos sur deux kilomètres, ce n'est pas rien. Et mes talons de dix centimètres n'arrangeaient pas mon cas. A environ un kilomètre de chez moi, je ressentis une pression spirituel étrange dans ma maison. Le propriétaire de celle-ci a beau l'avoir dissimulé au maximum, je peux toujours la sentir d'ici. Je continu d'avancer, les oreillettes coller a la glue extra forte dans mes oreilles, ma veste de tailleur et ma jupe crayon complètement trempé a cause des batailles de bombes a eau qui proliférait en cette fin de journée caniculaire. Je souris et pressa le pas. J'arrivai enfin devant chez moi et ouvrit la porte, la referma et posa mon sac au sol. Je quittai mes oreillettes et posait mon portable sur la table à manger. J'observai et me concentrai. Le shinigami était caché à l'étage, dans le débarras. Tant mieux, il n'as pas d'issue de sortie, les murs sont en pierre de Seki. Il ne l'avait donc pas dissimulé. Je commençai à monter quand j'entendis la sonnerie de mon portable. Mince ! Je le pris et répondis.

- « Allô ? »

- « Bonjour la peste ! »

- « Salut Izumi, comment tu vas ? »

- « Bof, on va dire bien et toi ? Tu as reçu des nouvelles du collège de ta fille ? »

- « Non, apparemment elle est calme, pour le moment, c'te pile sur patte. »

- « Bon tant mieux alors et puis de toute façon on la changera plus maintenant. Sinon, toi et Yoichi, son ce passe comment ? »

Je me mis à rougir furieusement suite a cette question, et me sentant pris au piège, je détournai la conversation. Yoichi est mon fiancé, cela fait cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble, et un que nous sommes fiancés. Je l'aime profondément, mais j'ai peur qu'une fois qu'il saura la vérité, il me quittera, comme nombreux avant lui.

- « Je pari que tu ne peux pas être la dans les dix secondes, si tu réussis je t'offre une glace. »

- « A tout ! »

- « Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... »

Dring ! Je raccrochai et alla ouvrir. Une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn tirant sur le roux, les yeux d'un vert opalin transperçant, à la silhouette fine et petite me faisait face, un sourire de mille voltes éclairant son visage fin.

- « Waouh, tu es allé vite pour une fois. » Lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte. « Et quitte tes chaussures, tu vas encore tout dégueulasser. Non mais je vous jure, j'ai l'impression de chaperonner une gamine. Même à deux ans Aya étais plus calme. »

- « Je ne vous permets pas Taicho. Répliqua-t-elle. »

Je lui tirai la langue et la fit entrer. Je préparai un café que nous bûmes dehors sur la terrasse. Je pris aussi un cône aux fruits rouges, qu'elle mangea vite fait pendant que nous parlions.

- « Tu ne m'as pas répondu, comment sa vas entre vous deux ? »

Je rougis de nouveau et balbutia un semblant de réponse. »

- « Bah…bien…normal quoi… Et toi, avec Yves ? »

- « L'anglais ? Je ne sais toujours pas si il m'aime, on est comme chien et chat tous les deux. On ne peut pas rester ensemble sans se chamailler, mais je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps loin de lui, il hante mes pensées. En tout cas, je sais que moi, je suis amoureuse, voir même éperdument amoureuse. »

- « Ai, pas terrible. Bonjour les ennuis et adieu le calme. »

- « Effectivement. »

- « Tu a des invité ? »

- « Tu as ressentis les pressions spirituelles ? »

- « Ouais elle sont étranges, mais bon. Moi je dis qu'ils sont troisième siège et toi ? »

- « Je pense plutôt que un est quatrième ou cinquième siège,une puissance comme celle-ci, même dissimulé ou réduite par la pierre de Seki n'est pas celle d'un troisième siège. Bien trop l'autre est du niveau d'un vice-capitaine. »

- Mouai. On va voir ?

- Je vais prendre Jinsei no hana et j'arrive. Tu devrais aller chercher ton zanpakuto toi aussi.

- Bonne idée, je reviens ! Me répondis-t-elle en partant en shunpo.

Je me levai et parti dans la cuisine. Un détaille me turlupinait. Comment le shinigami avait il bien pus passer, la pierre de Seki avait du l'en empêcher, c'est habituellement, pour tout être normalement former, impossible. Je tapais le code du coffre fort dissimulé dans le sol, l'ouvrit et pris mes deux stylets. Au moment même ou mes mains entrèrent en contacte avec mes zanpakuto, une sorte d'énergie me traversa. Et mon zanpakuto me bassina tellement que je fus prise d'une envie irrémédiable de le remettre a sa place et de ne plus y toucher pendant les trois siècles à venir, juste pour m'amuser.

_Tu m'as manqué Imaza_. **Sale garce, comment peut tu m'avoir ignoré pendant tout ce temps !**_Chut !_**Hypocrite, tu m'avais dit que tu ne me laisserais pas seul ! Je me suis ennuyé comme pas possible !100 ans à attendre, à dormir, à rien faire !**_Hana, laisse la tranquille._**Bon, tu m'explique un tel retournement de situation ? Ce pas normal que tu viennes comme sa, sur un coup de tête.**_Boucle-la !_**C'est bon hein, je voulais seulement savoir ce qu'elle voulait.**

Un shinigami, en haut, tu va pouvoir bouger un peu. Et arrête de parler autant !

_Un shinigami, cela faisait fort longtemps !_**Je vais pouvoir changer de forme ! Et je t'emmerde, l'hy-po-cry-te !**_Désespérante, mais je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis heureuse de enfin pouvoir sortir un peu de ce cachot._

- « C'est parti ! »

Je me dirigeais vers l'étage quand je sentis une différence dans le reiatsu. Un deuxième shinigami, beaucoup plus puissant, sûrement vice capitaine, était arrivé. Mince, et je ne peux rien faire sans l'aide de Izumi. Ils bougent. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont descendre. Je continue donc à monter a l'étage. Ils me passent devant, en pensant que je ne les vois pas. Ils ont une conversation très animé, qui porte sur ma puissance. Je décide donc d'activer mon zanpakuto, pour qu'il passe sous sa forme scellée .Je me mis à parler très lentement et a voix basse :

- « Que tes pétale éclosent et coulent, Jinsei No Hana ! »

Mes armes fusionnèrent alors en un long sabre blanc immaculée.

- « Mais vous êtes qui vous ? » Hurla un des deux shinigami. Brun, les cheveux courts et ébouriffée, il a plusieurs tatouages sur le visage. Vu son insigne, il est vice capitaine de la neuvième division. L'autre, est un shinigami chauve, avec une trace rouge sous chaque œil, ce qui le fait vaguement ressembler à un rat.

- « La personne qui va vous mettre une raclé, » répondis-je en souriant. Je sentis alors le reiatsu d'Izumi. « Bien, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses , je prends le chauve, sa va me dérouiller. Je te laisse le vice capitaine, il est de ton niveau, alors amuse toi bien. »

- « Compter sur moi Taisho. » Hurla-t-elle du jardin, tout en reculant.

S'en suivit alors une bataille assez surprenante. Je dus parer plusieurs fois des attaques de l'ennemi avant de pouvoir passer à l'offensive. L'ennemi en question me glissa un petit « je ne suis pas chauve » lors d'une de ses attaques, ce qui me fit rire. Je décidais donc, vu l'ampleur que prenait la bataille d'aller dehors. L'utilisation de l'Utsusemi me permit de gagner du temps et de pouvoir activer mon shikai. Une fois que boule de billard eu senti le changement de position de ma pression spirituel, il s'empressa de venir me rejoindre et libéra son bankai. Waw ! Son bankai est vraiment magnifique et très impressionnant. Mais il ne vaut pas le mien. Une bataille monstre débuta et défigura totalement mon jardin. Plus aucune feuilles sur les arbres, les jeux pour enfants détruits et l'herbe,….euh de quelle herbe vous parlez ? Je vis, du coin de l'œil, que le vice capitaine perdait de sa puissance à chaque minute. Je décidais donc, de peur de causer encore plus de dégâts, d'arrêter net aux combats en cour.

- « 61e technique d'immobilisation : Prison des 6 pointes de lumière ! » Une jolie étoile jaune a six branches entoura crane d'œuf, ce qui l'empêcha de bouger. Il parla, ce qui désintégra son bankai, a ma plus grande surprise. Izumi utilisa la même technique et nous décidément, d'un commun accord, du mètre dans le salon.

- « Pourquoi êtes-vous dans le monde humain ? » Aucune réponse, ce qui a le don de m'énerver prodigieusement. Bien, il voulait se la jouer comme cela hein ? On va rigoler. « Izumi, réactiver votre shikai s'il vous plait, nous allons nous amuser un peut . » J'entendis un lointain « Illumine la mort, denkyū ga tentō ! Il à bien voulu changer de formule tout compte fait ? »lui lançai-je ironique.

- « Moque toi Taisho, mais un jour, tu en auras mare de ta phrase magique et a ce moment la, c'est moi qui rigolerait ! » riposta t'elle en me tirant la langue. Son zanpakuto était devenue une faux noir immense, avec une lame noire gravé de multiples cranes à l'extrémité du tube de rhodium.

- « En fait », nous coupas le shinigami brun, « il devait vous espionner pour »

- « Tait toi idiot ! » le coupa l'autre shinigami, en le traitant de tout les noms possible et inimaginable.

- « Izumi. »

- « Hai Taicho ! »

Elle lance donc une attaque bien sentie sur l'autre boule de bowling pendant que j'amenais le clown dans ma chambre. Je le fis s'assoir dans un fauteuil et brisa le Bakudō. Il me regarda avec surprise. Je répondis à sa question muette que je n'étais pas un monstre. Il continua à m'observer en silence, pendant que je cherchais un mod soul. Quand enfin je mis la main dessus, une bonne heure plus tard, je remarquai qu'il s'était en dormis. Je le soulevai, le posa sur mon lit et l'installa sous les draps. Je descendis et observa Izumi, qui martyrisait le pauvre shinigami. Le misérable était recouvert de bleu, de brulures et d'entailles, son shihakusho était au trois quarts déchiré mais il tenait bon, ne hurlant jamais, bien que laissant passer parfois quelques plaintes. Je décidais d'intervenir quand Izumi se prépara à utiliser son attaque le plus puissante sous cette forme. Elle veut le faire mourir ou quoi ?

- « Stop, tu vas le tuer ! » Le son de ma voix claqua comme un fouet dans l'air. Ils me dévisagèrent tous les deux, puis Izumi rangea son arme dans son fourreau. « Izumi, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Mais avant, brise le Bakudō. »

- « Bien Taisho. » Elle s'exécuta et parti en shunpo, me laissant seul avec le shinigami. J'utilisai un ou deux sort de Kido curatif et l'emmena dans la chambre d'ami. Je lui dis de s'installer et parti lui prendre un pyjama. Au moment ou je revins, il dormait déjà, installer sous la couette. Je descendis et attendis leur réveille. Au bout de trois heures, alors que je préparais un thé, je sentis de l'affolement dans l'un des deux reiatsu, celui du brun. Je montai en shunpo et en ouvrant la porte, je vis qu'il était assis, droit comme un I. En m'apercevant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme de soucoupes.

- « Dites moi shinigami, vous joindriez vous a moi, j'allais boire un thé. »

Il me répondit d'un hochement de tête fébrile et s'habilla. Nous descendîmes ensembles et je le fis s'assoir dans le canapé ou, trois heures plus tôt, il était retenus prisonnier. Il continua à me dévisager pendant que je servais le thé et au bout de dix minutes de silence, je lui posai une question sur un détaille qui m'avait interpelé pendant le combat.

- « Votre shikai est fort surprenant cher ami, qu'en penser vous ? Un zanpakuto dont chaque arme ressemble à des faux, c'est plutôt insolite. »

- « Effectivement, il représente tous l'inverse de mes idéaux. »

- « Shinigami… »

- « Shûhei Hisagi madame, j'ai un nom vous savez. »

- « Shûhei, un zanpakuto n'est qu'une partie du caractère du shinigami. Regardez les miens. L'un est caractériel, il a un humour complètement pourrit et est un véritable rabat joie. **Non mais j'te permet pas conasse !** Pourtant, je ne pense pas l'être moi. L'autre est doux calme, paisible et extrêmement bien élevée et polie. _Merci Imaza, cela me va droit au cœur. _Pourtant je ne le suis pas non plus excessivement. Pourtant, si on fait un mélange des deux, on arrive à un résultat qui est finalement assez proche de mon caractère personnel. »

- « Vous n'avez pas tord. »

- « Maintenant, entrons dans le vif du sujet,voulez vous. Quel étais votre mission ici ? »

- « Nous devions vous espionnez, depuis quelques temps, une importante quantité de Hollow est détecté dans le coin, et apparemment, c'est votre reiatsu qui les attires. »

- « Je savais bien que quelques choses comme cela devaient se produire un jour. »

- « Comment cela ? »

- « Disons que le vieux déteste regarder les problèmes en face. »

- « Dites madame, quel est votre nom ? »

- « Je ne me suis pas présenter ? »

- « Non, avoua-t-il piteusement. »

- « Toutes mes excuses alors, je suis Azami ou Imaza Abarai. »

- « Abarai ? Comme Renji Abarai ? »

- « Comment connaissez-vous Onii-san ? » Sa question m'intrigua grandement, je n'avais plus jamais revu Renji depuis mon départ de la Soul Society. Il me manquait énormément, voir même plus. Son rôle de grand frère est de protéger sa petite sœur et il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt. Je lui en voulais tout autant. C'était a mes yeux un traitre et mais aussi mon frère et je ne savais entre le quel des deux sentiments par les quels j'étais tirailler choisir.

- « Onii-san ? Renji n'a pourtant pas de petite sœur. »

- « Oh, il ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? Traitre ! En fait, aucun lien du sang ne nous relie, mais nous avons grandi ensemble au Rukongai, puis a l'école des shinigamis. Nous étions dans la même classe. Puis il est parti. Lorsque je suis arrivée dans la onzième, il ne m'a pas reconnue tout de suite. Mais notre complicité est revenu au fur et a mesure. »

- « C'est pas vrai, l'imitation d'ananas mal faite a une sœur, j'y aurais jamais pensé. » Me coupa boule de billard.

- « Non mais ho, le vieux la haut, il vous apprend pas la politesse ? On se fait remarquer discrètement quand on entre dans une pièce, pas en hurlant des absurdités ! »

- « Ho c'est bon hein, tu vas pas non plus nous faire une crise pour sa ? »

- « Pourquoi pas, et qui vous a autorisé à me tutoyer ? »

- « Heuuuuu…..Moi ?

- « Il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! » fit-je en lui décollant un bonne droite, histoire de lui rappeler ma force .Je lui montra le canapé en lui disant de s'assoir et lui proposait un thé. Il me regarda avec des yeux en soucoupes, tout en approuvant. Je partis dans la cuisine, le temps qu'ils échangent leurs informations. Cette seul pensée me frit sourire. Je mis la bouilloire en marche, alors que j'entends quelques bribes de leur conversation. Leur puissance… inimaginable… bizarre… impression… connaitre…venir… rukongai… sœur… Renji… impossible. Je versai le thé et l'apporta a ses messieurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent nette en me voyant arriver. Je souris doucement, et posa les tasses sur la table. Ils me dévisagèrent quelques secondes, puis me sourirent en retour. Enfin un sourire, plutôt une grimace. Le brun me posa alors une question qui me fit sourire.

- « Qui était la femme de tout a l'heure, vous avez dit qu'elle était vice-capitaine, pourtant, elle ne portait ni la tenu des shinigamis, ni l'insigne des vices capitaines. Et elle a quand même réussi à passer en mode shikai. »

- « Je peux dire, en toute modestie, qu'Izumi et moi sommes de puissante shinigamis. Même en portant notre gigai, nous pouvons utiliser notre zanpakuto. »

- « Votre zanpakuto a une forme bizarre, était-ce sa forme scellé ? »

- « En fait, mon zanpakuto a trois stades de libération. La forme que vous avez vu tout a l'heure est sa forme dans le monde humain. J'y suis depuis tellement longtemps qu'il a du s'y habituer. Puis il a une forme sceller, avec la quelle je me suis battu au début contre vous tout a l'heure. Ensuit, j'ai un shikai, puis un bankai. »

- « Mais, habituellement, il faut être capitaine pour avoir un bankai non ? »

- « Excuser moi Shûhei, stopper moi si je me trompe, mais votre ami a un bankai, mais n'est pas capitaine, enfin d'après moi. D'ailleurs, monsieur, quel est votre nom ? Demandai-je à boule de billard en me tournant vers lui. »

- « Ikkaku Madarame madame, troisième siège de la onzième division. »

- « Onzième division, sa fait remonter des souvenirs et expliques quelques petites choses. J'ai moi-même été a la onzième division. Puis à la quatrième et enfin à la dixième. Heu attendez. Troisième siège ? Pourtant, votre reiatsu est trop faible, même sceller. » M'étonnai-je.

- « Le votre ne dépasse pas celui d'un enfant noble madame, c'est tout aussi étrange. » Me répondis le brun.

- « Touché. Et arrêter de m'appeler madame ! » Hurlai-je en me levant. Je partis en shunpo, laissant derrière moi les deux shinigamis ahuris. Je m'installai sous un arbre, dans un parc situé a plusieurs kilomètres de chez moi, tout en dissimulant mon reiatsu au maximum. Je restai assise comme cela, à contempler le lac en face de moi. Pourquoi j'ai réagis comme cela ? Peut être a cause du fait que je soit promise a un shinigami noble que je n'ai pas vu depuis cent ans et que a coté, je suis fiancée a une personne que j'aime, mais qui ne me comprendra jamais. Madame oui, mais madame quoi ? Kuchiki ou Fukuda ? Je vais porter quel nom de famille ?

Un shinigami et un humain. La mort et la vie. L'amour froid, sec et distant. L'amour brulant, rare et vivant. Le quel choisir ? Ai-je assez changé pour que, si je retourne à la Soul Society, je puisse revivre une vie nouvelle ? Cette nouvelle vie, aurait elle le même gout, les mêmes couleurs que celle-ci ? Un reiatsu très puissant, me stoppa dans mes pensées amoureuses. S'il ne diminuait pas tout de suite sa pression spirituelle, il allait finir par tuer un humain, et sa, même si c'était fait inconsciemment. J'utilisais l'utsusemi et arriva devant le shinigami responsable du carnage environnant. Des dizaines d'humains évanouis ou pas loin, plusieurs Hollow en train de se faire décapitée et un paysage complètement saccagé. Des Adjuchas et des Vasto Lordes, il est complètement fou ! Un capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs et au zanpakuto double. Ukitake ! Mais qu'es qu'il faisait dans le monde humain et en train de se battre ? Une quinte de toux le pris, je me résolus donc à intervenir de mauvaise grâce. Je me précipitai et activait mon zanpakuto.

- « Que tes pétales éclosent et coulent Jinsei no hana ! »

* * *

><p>Fait, fini, enfin!<p>

Bon, une ch'tite review pour fêter sa?

Siouplaiiiii!


	2. La colere des rouges

**Disclaimer: **Après vérification, ma chère conscience disait vrai, Kubo-sama n'est pas mort. Donc tout est a lui sauf Azami (ou Imaza) et Izumi.

**Auteur :** Imaza Jones

**Rating :** T (Pour l'instant)

**Note : **Bon et bien voila THE suite, en exclusivité et rien que pour vous!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>

Mon zanpakuto en main, je me jetai sur la dizaine de Vasto Lordes qui profitait du moment de faiblesse du capitaine pour l'attaquer de dos. Les neufs premiers furent faciles à évincer mais je dus utiliser mon shikai pour vaincre le dernier Vasto Lorde. Lorsque je me retournai, le capitaine de la treizième me dévisageait avec un air de « je vous connais vous non ? »

- « Merci mademoiselle, quel est votre nom ? » Me demanda-t-il, curieux.

- « Azami Fukuda, monsieur. » J'avais tranché, je préférais le mensonge et la passion à la vérité et au froid.

- « Vous êtes une shinigamis ? De quelle division ? » Me questionna-t-il.

- « J'étais, et ne me comparez pas a ces connards s'il vous plait. » Marmonnai-je en m'éloignant.

Je sentais bien qu'il me suivait, mais je m'en fichais. Me comparez a une des ses loques de shinigami officiel, et puis quoi encore ! Je me retournai et ne vit plus le capitaine. Je sentis son reiatsu faiblir à vitesse grand V. Je fis demi-tour et alla voir. Merde ! Encore une quinte de toux qui le prend. Bon tend pis ! J'utilisais donc un ou deux sort de kido curatif, pour le soigner un minimum. Son reiatsu augmenta un peu, mais pas assez pour qu'il soit sorti d'affaire. Je cherchai les reiatsu des deux shinigamis de tout à l'heure dans toute la ville, priant pour qu'ils ne soient pas encore partis. Aucune trace d'eux. Putain, c'est vraiment ma journée moi ! J'ouvre donc un senkaimon, ce que je n'ai pas eu la joie de faire depuis environ 200ans. Je pénétrai dedans et le referma. Je courrai le plus vite possible, en espérant que l'on ne soit pas le jour de nettoyage. Au bout de quelques minutes de sprint effréné, je vis l'extrémité du tunnel. Je courut donc un peut plus vite et sauta. Je fis un rapide repérage des lieux. Le rukongai, porte ouest. Mince, moi qui n'aie pas dit au revoir à Jibando en partant, je vais me faire tuer. Je remarquai alors ma tenue. C'est pas vrai ! Je porte ma tenue de capitaine ! Un shihakusho a manches courtes, au décolleté plus qu'avantageux et attacher par un obi bordeaux**. **Je vais me faire griller vite fait bien fait moi, si ils me voient comme cela les shinigamis. Je retirai ma cape, la plia et la cacha dans mon décolleté. Les kenseikans en or dans mes cheveux me tiraient, je les enlevais donc et les rangea dans une poche intérieur de mon shihakusho. Je vis que mon zanpakuto avais repris sa forme sceller. Je m'avançai donc vers la porte en hurlant le nom du gardien de la porte. Je le vit donc arriver, sa hache a la main. Je lui montra le capitaine dans mes bras et il me laissa passer, en m'indiquant ou était les quartiers de la quatrième division. Merde, il me prenait pour un shinigamis normal, ce qui m'énerva prodigieusement. Je tiquai sur un détail. Il m'avait laissé passer sans ce battre. C'est louche. Je continuais en shunpo, me dépêchant de rejoindre la quatrième division. Une fois devant les locaux de celle-ci, que j'avais réussit à trouver sans me perdre pour une fois, je pris mon courage a deux mains et entra. Sur mon passage, plusieurs shinigamis se retournèrent, étonné de voir un capitaine Ukitake faible dans les bras d'une shinigami inconnu. Je les ignorais, et accélérait le pas. En cherchant le reiatsu de capitaine Unohana, je la trouvai dans les locaux de la sixième, de l'autre coté du seireitei. Je me retins de hurler. Qu'es que le destin a contre moi, je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant. Je repartis en shunpo, qui allait vite redevenir ma spécialité a ce train la. Devant les locaux de la sixième, je ne pris même pas le temps de me faire annoncer, j'entrai dans le bureau du capitaine en claquant la porte. Je me dirigeais vers Unohana der chef, snobant totalement le capitaine de la sixième.

- « Il a besoin de soins tout de suite Unohana. Il a eu deux crises dans le monde humain, après avoir décapité cinq ou six Adjuchas. J'ai essayé de le soigner, mais sa n'a pas fait grand-chose. Tu devrais t'en charger. Il va vraiment mal. »

Je finissais mon monologue sur un regard suppliant, tout en l'implorant de le sauver. Une fois qu'elle fut partie avec l'autre capitaine dans les bras, je me tournai pour partir, mais fus couper dans mon élan par zigoto en kenseikan. Il me rappelait quelqu'un mais je ne savais pas qui. Il se mit à parler:

- « Mademoiselle vos parents ne vous ont-ils pas appris la politesse ? Me demanda-t-il en me gratifiant d'un regard hautain. »

Renji m'avait dit la même chose une fois, ca qui m'avait vexé, var mes parents, aussi bien adoptifs que biologique sont morts. Après, il n'avait pas pus marcher correctement pendant une semaine. Je me mis à sourire comme une dingue. Le bon vieux temps. Je me mis a détaille le capitaine. Grand et canon, les cheveux noirs et longs, retenue par des kenseikan, tout comme moi. Un visage fin mais inexpressif, froid, presque hautain, rehausser par des yeux bleu nuit éteint mais magnifique. Tout est dans les yeux pensai-je. Je me détournai pour le snober de nouveau et vit une personne que je ne pensais plus jamais revoir.

- « Renji ? » M'exclamai-je en me retenant de sauter au plafond.

Le dénommé Renji leva les yeux et me détailla. Des cheveux rouges, des tatouages tribaux et une tête de crétin inimitable. C'était bien lui. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le bout de tatouage visible sur mon bras et ses yeux s'allumèrent.

- « Imaza ! » Hurla-t-il en me sautant dessus. Je l'évitais de justesse, pour qu'il puisse se cogner sur la porte. J'éclatai de rire en voyant mon ananas se relever tout doucement, vérifiant chaque muscle. Il se tourna vers moi et me pris a la gorge, m'étouffant a moitié.

- « Pourquoi Imaza, pourquoi m'avoir trahi ? » Il était fou de rage, ses yeux avaient foncé d'une façon inimaginable.

- « Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! » Réussi-je a répondre une fois qu'il m'avait lâché. « C'est toi, tu ne m'as pas protégé, tu a préférer Rukia Kuchiki ! La grande et talentueuse Rukia, ta meilleur ami, ta petite sœur. Celle qui passait toujours avant moi, même quand je me suis fait renvoyer de la Soul Society, tu a préférer fuir pour aller la voir, plutôt que de me voir partir. C'est toi le lâche et le traitre ici, pas moi, je ne suis que la fille a qui tu manque. » Finis-je en larme, m'écroulant au sol, à bout de force.

J'avais remarqué, que quand le nom de Rukia Kuchiki était apparu dans mon monologue, le capitaine avait cessé de travailler pendant quelques instants, puis c'était remis au travail. Renji, qui avait décidé de définitivement me pourrir ma journée, me posa une question complètement hors sujette mais qui me remonta un peu le moral, j'allais pouvoir dénigrer quelqu'un.

- « Que devient ton fiancé, ici a la Soul Society ? Tu a réussit à découvrir son identité ? » Me questionna-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- « Aucune idée, depuis mon départ, j'ai plus aucune nouvelle du noble au quel j'ai été promise. J'ai seulement une photo de lui à l'époque et son nom de famille. «

Je sortis la photo en question de ma poche et la lui montra. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, un air stupéfait coller sur le visage. Il faisait des allers retour entre son capitaine et la photo. Je décidais donc de comparer les deux hommes. Oh non, putain de destin a la con ! Mon fiancé est devant moi. Je fais quoi _**? **_**Tu devrais déjà t'excuser, sa serait un bon début, ensuite tu lui montre la bague de fiançailles et enfin tu te présente**. Non mais de quoi je me mêle, zanpakuto à la con, je peux m'occuper de mes histoires de cœur toute seule. **Viens te battre, sa serait pas mal, sa te viderait la tête, Cupidon. **Pourquoi pas, après tout, sa ne peut que me faire du bien. Je fis donc apparaitre Jinsei no hana dans le bureau. Apparut alors deux jeunes femmes de taille moyenne. L'une avait les cheveux noirs long et lisse et l'autre les cheveux blanc, mi-longs et bouclées. Celle aux cheveux blancs avait les yeux argent et portait des kenseikans de la même couleur. Elle était vêtue d'un ô-furisode blanc fermée grâce à un corset court en acier. Son visage ovale exprimait la fraicheur et la compassion. L'autre avait les cheveux retenue par un lien de satin rouge. Son visage ovale était recouvert d'un masque vénitien noir décoré de fleurs rouges, laissant apparaitre des yeux rouges sang. Le haut du masque est recouvert par sa frange. Le bas du masque laisse voir, pare transparence, les lèvres rouges sang et fines du zanpakuto. Celle-ci était habillée d'un ô-furisode noir attaché grâce à une obi fleurie rouge. Elles se mirent à saluer tout le monde, en s'inclinant pour l'une et en saluant hypocritement la main devant le Kuchiki pour l'autre. En jetant leurs poing dans la figure de mon frère dans un seul et même geste, pour une fois qu'elles étaient d'accord sur quelques chose, elles l'envoyèrent dans le mur une deuxième fois. J'éclatai de rire devant sa tête de poisson hors de l'eau, la boucher et les yeux grands ouverts. Kuchiki me dévisagea pendant quelques instants et se remit au travail. Je priais alors les trois esprits tordus de sortir, le temps que je parle au capitaine.

- « Je voudrais m'excuser pour le désagrément qu'as causer ma venue impromptue tout à l'heure. » Fis-je en m'agenouillant.

Il me regarda, un sourcil imperceptiblement soulever, une lueur d'amusement et d'étonnement dans les yeux.

- « Kuchiki Taicho, savez vous qui je suis ? » Le questionnai-je, une fois que je fus assise.

- « Imaza Abarai, la sœur de mon fukutaicho. »

- « Donc non, vous ne vous souvenez plus de moi. » Fis-je, complètement dépité.

Je lui montai alors la photo que j'avais eue lorsque mes parents adoptifs, encore en vie a cette époque, avait décidé de me marier à un noble, pour que mon image et celle de ma famille soit moins noire. Il ne m'avait donné son âge, ni son nom. J'avais seulement eu cette photo. Il me regarda avec un regard à faire pâlir un iceberg. Il me prit alors par le cou, et me jeta contre la fenêtre qui explosa sous la puissance du projectile, qui n'était personne d'autre que moi. Je m'écrasai contre un arbre, qui enfonça un peu plus les morceaux de verres dans ma chair. La douleur était insupportable. Je me relevai lentement, m'appuyant sur l'arbre. Je vis alors plusieurs centaines de lames roses me foncer dessus. J'eus a peine le temps de prononcer un bakudō que je me prenais tout de plein fouet. Mes bras et mes jambes furent entaillé de partout et deux énormes plaies me barraient le ventre et les épaules, déchirant mon shihakusho au passage. Je bougeais à peine, me prenant tout aussi bien de face que de dos. Je ne bronchais pas, complètement consciente de ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Je devais me taire, ne rien dire de ce que je savais sur lui. Je m'écroulai au sol, à bout de force, la quantité de sang ayant coulé étant assez conséquente. Il aller passer au bankai quand quelqu'un le bloqua. J'ouvris les yeux et vit une shinigami aux cheveux violet et aux yeux doré. Yoruichi, depuis le temps que je voulais te revoir. Je fus rassuré et ferma les yeux. Peu à peu, je tombais dans l'inconscience, n'entendant qu'une vague réprimande et un mademoiselle léger comme une plume.


	3. Capitaine,Reunion et Adieu

**Disclaimer: **Tout est, comme vous le savez, a Tite Kubo, sauf Azami (ou Imaza),Izumi et...la folle a la fin du chapitre :)

**Auteur :** Imaza Jones

**Rating :** T (Pour l'instant)

**Note : **Senshi: Non,je n'abandonne pas ma fic, la preuve, j'ai juste eu des problèmes familiaux a l'époque. Sa+une énorme panne d'inspiration= Plus de chapitre pour longtemps. Mais je reprend tout doucement l'écriture de cette fic. Mais merci a toi de t'en inquiéter. Et je suis heureuse que tu trouve ma fic passionnante! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>

Ma tête me fait souffrir comme pas possible. Qui est l'agent qui a permit un concert de ACDC dans ma tête hein, que je le décapite. Je tentai de me relever mais une main douce m'en empêcha. Je tournai la tête et vit Unohana Retsu ainsi que Yoruichi Shihōin, les deux grandes capitaines du Seireitei. Enfin une ancienne et une actuel. C'est parti mon coco, on va rigoler. Je me recouchai et attendis le moment ou l'une d'entre elle allait parler.

-« Vous avez bien fait de ramener Ukitake Taicho aussi vite mademoiselle. Le Kido curatif avec le quel vous l'avez soigné lui a probablement sauvé. Mais je ne comprends pas, ces sorts sont de rang supérieur, donc long et fatiguant. Pourtant, vous avez ensuite utilisé le shunpo, des sorts de Kido de niveau assez élevé et fait apparaitre l'âme de votre zanpakuto. Vous vous êtes même battu contre Byakuya Kuchiki alors que vous étier exténuer et blesser. Heureusement que votre cape était la pour vous protéger un minimum mademoiselle. Vous êtes chanceuse et très puissante. »

Elle me regarda dans le yeux après sa dernière phrase. Je soutins donc son regard. Yoruichi décida donc d'intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère.

- « Bon les filles, c'est pas que parler chiffon me dérange, mais nous devions lui poser des question, vous vous rappelez Unohana Taicho ?

- « Oui bien sur », fit elle en lâchant mon regard et en se tournant vers ma cape. « Dixième division. Vous étiez censé être morte Abarai Taicho, il y a plus de 100 ans. »

- « Je suis en pleine forme, et j'ai même une fille. Alors, plus morte que moi, y a pas ! » Fis-je ironique.

- « Quel est votre nom madame ? »

- « Ne m'appeler pas madame ! » Hurlai-je. Je me mis alors à bouder, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le lit. Je les regardais se tordre de rire. Ce n'était pas censé être amusant !

Une pression spirituelle que je ne connaissais que trop bien fit son apparition.

- « Mon dieu, qu'es que tu es laide avec tous ces bandages ma pauvre fille. »

OMG! Yumichika, qu'es qu'il faisait la ? C'est quoi cette tête d'épouvantail déplumée ?

- « Dis moi Mika, tu t'est vu un petit peut avant de parler ? » Lui demandai-je en me cachant les yeux. « Ques que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? C'est un véritable massacre ! »

- « Merci ! J'ai fait sa quand je suis entré dans la onzième. »

- « Bon plume-plume, tu à intérêt à me dire que c'est un mensonge. La onzième, avec ton zanpakuto. C'est un cauchemar ! Mon Mika, a la onzième ! Qu'es que va dire Izumi ! »

- « Izumi, elle est encore en vie cette peste ? » Me demanda-t-il amère.

- « Ouais, et en pleine forme. Elle a battu le troisième siège de la onzième hier. »

- « Hier, ce n'est pas possible me chérie, sa fait bien cinq jours que tu dors. Et le troisième siège en question a un nom poupée. »

- « Cinq jours, mais ma fille ! » Je me levai, pris mon zanpakuto et ouvrit un dangai. Je fus stoppé au dernier moment par le capitaine Retsu qui m'immobilisa grâce au kido. Je fais comment moi maintenant ? Vaincu, je m'affalai sur le lit, tout en refermant Senkaimon. Ils partirent, en m'enfermant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je me changeai et revêtit un des uniformes qui trainait dans les placards. Je sortis les kenseikans de mon ancien uniforme et les cacha dans la poche intérieur du nouveau. Je profitais pour regarder ma division. La huitième hein ? Sa allait être drôle si Kyoraku en était encore le capitaine. J'essayais de passer la porte mais un sort de kido m'empêchait de passer. Le Kyōmon inversé ? Bonne idée je ne peux pas passer, mais eux si, et très facilement. Je brisai le sort et sorti. Aucun garde, c'est étrange. Je pris mon zanpakuto et parti en marchant vers les locaux de la huitième. En chemin je croisais plusieurs shinigamis qui sifflèrent sur mon passage, ce qui m'énerva énormément. J'avais remonté mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et j'avais fait un joli décolleté avec les bords du keikogi, dans la même style que celui de mon précédent uniforme. J'avais aussi diminué mon reiatsu au plus bas possible, pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Une fois arrivé, je me fondais dans la masse et me mis à m'entrainer pour m'amuser. Je fus interrompu au bout de quelques minutes seulement par le capitaine. Il n'a pas changé, enfin si, il a l'air encore plus stupide qu'avant.

Je me remis donc à me battre avec l'autre clown, que j'envoyais valser en deux coups. Le troisième siège m'affronta ensuite. Le combat dura quoi, dix secondes avant que je l'envoi au tapis. Le capitaine voulu donc battre contre moi. J'ai accepté, par esprit de vengeance, avant de me rendre compte de ma boulette. Me battre contre le capitaine, équivaudrait à mon arrêt de mort. Il me prit la main et m'emmena sur un terrain d'entrainement éloigner des baraquements de sa division. Je fus donc contrainte de le suivre. Une fois arrivé, je regardai l'endroit. Magnifique fut le seul mot que je parvins à articuler avant que le babouin m'attaque.

- « La vache, sa fait mal ! »

Une jolie entaille décore mon bras gauche, qui était à peine soigner. Bon, on va passer à l'offensive. Je répliquai avec un coup de kido bien senti,

- « 91e technique de destruction : canon céleste des milles mains radieuses ! »

Ouf, enfin un peu de répit. Je soufflai, le temps que la poussière se disperse. Une fois que celle-ci eut disparut, j'eus une très mauvaise surprise. Merde, il a sorti son shikai. Profiteur. Je ne peux pas faire de même, pas assez de temps. Il commença donc avec un Bushogoma, que j'évitais de justesse.

- « Je suis plus une gamine et je déteste les jeux de bébé ! »M'écriai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser de nouveau son attaque.

- « Je te laisse deux minutes, si tu veux sortir ton shikai. » Répliqua-t-il.

J'étais aux anges. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir sortir mon shikai.

- « La source de la vie et de la mort, le sang pur et l'infini, les fleurs rares et l'invisible, Jinsei no Hana ! »Récitai-je alors que mon zanpakuto se dédoubla en deux Ninjatōs entièrement blancs, reliées d'une chaine blanche, extensible a l'infinie.

Il me regarda complètement effarer. Je lui souris et attaqua. Sakurafubuki fut ma première attaque, qu'il encaissa en récoltant une coupure au bras gauche. Je souris de nouveau, heureuse de ne pas avoir perdu la main. J'enchainai avec un coup dans le dos qu'il esquiva de peux. Des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant avait finit par attirer les shinigamis qui passait par la. Une centaine d'entre eux, toutes divisions confondus, nous observait. Il se mit en garde, se préparant à une nouvelle attaque de front. Je décidais alors d'utiliser quelque chose que je détestais mais qui était très efficace : le senka. Bien sur, je ne frappais aucun point vital du capitaine, mais je le frappais quand même dans le dos. Il s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Mon état n'était guère mieux. Une bonne vingtaine de plaies éparpillés sur mon corps, ma nouvelle tenue bonne pour la poubelle et une main complètement ensanglanté. Je me mis a croupis a ses cotées et utilisa deux ou trois sorts de kido curatif, encore une fois. Je réussis a refermé toutes ses plaies et le porta. Les capitaines de la deuxième et de la onzième division, était la a m'observer. Ils m'aidèrent à le transporter dans ses quartiers. Sa vice capitaine me dévisagea et m'indiqua sa chambre. Je l'installai en faisant attentions a ne pas appuyer sur les blessures fraîchement soignées. Je me levai et me changeait encore une fois. Je pris un de ses haoris rose, le ferma et l'attacha avec un obi. Je remontais mes cheveux avec un élastique qui se trouvais autour de mon poignet. Je mis une paire de chaussure à talon. J'avais du batailler dur avec mon zanpakuto pour qu'il me les donne. Je détestait les tenus des shinigamis, elles étais large, moche,informe. Je sorti de la chambre. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée de la division, une shinigami me retint en me prenant la main.

-Mademoiselle Abarai ?

-Oui, qui a-t-il ?

-Monsieur le sotaicho veut vous voir.

Je soupirais, les véritables problèmes allaient commencer maintenant.

- « Merci bien mademoiselle. » La remerciai-je.

Je partis vers la première division et ne me fit pas annoncer. J'entrai d'un coup dans la salle de réunion me plaçant devant le vieux, surprenant certains capitaines. Mon entrée fracassante les fit sursauter légèrement.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? Fis-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

-Mademoiselle, vous nous déranger, alors veuillez sortir et attendre que je vous autorise à entrer. Me dit-il en me lançant un regard froid qui me chatouilla à peine la plante des pieds.

-Vous vouliez me voir non, alors je suis la, et je ne ressortirais que quand vous m'aurez dit ce que vous vouliez me dire. Lançai-je en le défiant de regard. J'entendis un quel fille mal élevée qui m'irrita grandement. Mes parent m'avaient élevé le plus strictement possible et je ne laisserais personne insulter mon éducation. Excéder, je me tournai et ne vit personne de suspect.

- « Qui a dis sa ? » Personne ne me répondit alors je réitérais ma question. « Qui a dis sa ? » Personne ne répondit non plus cette fois la. Je relâchai alors la moitié de mon reiatsu et fit se pencher la quasi totalité des capitaines, sauf Kenpachi, qui avait seulement repris son souffle. J'entendis quelqu'un tomber et détourna les yeux du gorille. Qu'es que j'ai fait ? Je me précipitai vers Ukitake qui s'était écroulé au sol à cause de ma bêtise.

- « Je suis désolé, m'exclamai-je en m'agenouillant, » honteuse. « Vous allez bien ? »

Il était toujours terre, mais à genoux cette fois. Il mit une main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter.

- « Ce n'est rien ma chère, je ne suis pas encore habituer à avoir une personne a mes cotés qui a un reiatsu si puissant mais si bien contrôler que l'on en oublie sa véritable puissance. » Il m'avait répondu en me regardant dans les yeux et en me souriant doucement. Je rougis du compliment et baissa la tête, embarrassé. Je me relevais et me tournais vers le vieux.

- « Veuillez m'excuser, je reviendrais vous voir quand vous le jugerez nécessaire. »

Je sorti et marcha sans aucun but précis. Depuis mon arrivée, ma vie avait de nouveau complètement basculé. Un nombre incalculable de souvenirs et de vieilles connaissances m'avait assaillit. Un chapitre de ma vie que j'avais tourné et tenter d'oublier était réapparut, et pas de la meilleur des façons. Parmi les personnes importantes pour moi au Seireitei, seulement une m'avait reconnu. Aurai-je été qu'un simple jouet dans leurs misérables vies ? Un simple souvenir, qui aurait été effacé en à peine quelques jours ? Si je retournais dans le monde humain, quelqu'un remarquerait-il seulement mon départ ici ? A l'époque, mon départ avait fait peu de bruit, et seul quelques amis et ma belle-famille avaient été mis au courant par le capitaine commandant. Morte au combat, sous le cero d'un Hollow. C'est a ce moment la que, j'avais compris que je n'étais qu'un pion. Mon départ dans le monde humain m'avait autant dégouté que soulager. Je n'aurais jamais pus vivre ici alors que j'allais avoir une fille du noble le plus froid et le plus, avons le, convoiter du Seireitei. Je sortais secrètement avec lui, sous une identité secrète, la nuit. Nous nous étions rencontré un jour, alors que je me baladais dans le Seireitei, vêtu d'un yukata framboise, attaché grâce à un obi de la même teinte et noir. Mes cheveux étais exceptionnellement attachés en chignon et je ne portais plus mon masque de froideur. Je me suis assise a coté de lui, l'obscurité cachant mon visage. Nous avons parlé, enfin, j'ai parlé et il me répondait par mono syllabe.

Il ne m'a jamais reconnu, mon apparence la nuit et en journée étais très différentes, tout comme mon caractère. Le jour,j'étais la capitaine froide, cynique, sadique et qui maniais l'ironie comme l'épée. La nuit, je montrais ma vraie personnalité,j'étais l'Azami douce, fragile, aimable et d'une bonté sans limite. Pourtant,il y a bien un point commun entre ces deux personnes. La peur de l'abandon et de la solitude. J'ai été abandonnée plusieurs fois et les trois dernières ont été les plus durs, celles ou je n'avais personne pour m'épauler et m'aider a remonter la pente.

Au fur et a mesure, il s'ouvrit a moi et nous avons finit pas « sortir » ensemble. Sauf que j'étais déjà promise. Un mariage arrangée a cause du quel je n'aurais pas pus vivre ni heureuse, ni librement. J'ai fuit, je n'aie jamais rien fait d'autre de ma vie. Et je m'apprêtais à recommencer. J'empruntais le senkaimon que je venais d'ouvrir et retournait chez moi. La seul trace de mon passage était mon petit carnet rouge, ou j'inscrivais des sorts de kido, mes pensées les plus secrètes et les descriptions de tous les shinigamis important du Seireitei. Sa allait du 5eme siège aux différents capitaines. Et chacun avait eu le droit à son commentaire personnalisée. J'avais rajoutée, pendant mon séjour, quelques commentaires aussi bien négatifs que positifs. A peine arrivée devant ma porte qu'une bombe aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux gris anthracite me sauta dans les bras.

* * *

><p>Bientôt la suite, ne désespérer pas!<p>

Biz

Ima


	4. 1 fille, 2 ans, 1 traitrise

**Disclaimer: Tout est, comme vous le savez, a Tite Kubo. Sauf Aya, Imaza(ou Azami) et Izumi. **

**Auteur :** Imaza Jones

**Rating :** T (Pour l'instant)

**Note : **Bon et bien voila enfin la suite! Et si jamais il y a une incohérence ou quoi que ce soit du me style, prévenez moi que je puisse me corriger! :D

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 :<p>

- « Maman, tu étais ou ? Ça fait trois jours que tu as disparut sans laisser de trace. Et puis, pourquoi tu es habillé comme eux ? Ne me dit pas… »

- « Je suis désolé Aya, mais j'ai du y retourner. Rentrons, je vais t'expliquer. »

Elle me suivit dans la maison et s'assit pendant que j'enfilais mon gigai. Je lui racontais l'histoire, omettant parfois certains détails. Elle était étonner, mais surtout en colère. Je la laissa me hurler dessus mais la stoppa brusquement. Une idée presque inconcevable venais de me traverser l'esprit et je voulais essayer, histoire de ma rassurer. Je partis dans la cuisine et pris un mod soul. Je lui dis de l'avaler sans croquer la bille, ce qu'elle fit mais avec un peu de mal. Instantanément, son âme se retrouva séparer de son corps Elle se trouva vêtu comme un shinigami. J'étais complètement ahuri et surtout, effrayée. Un zanpakuto aussi grand qu'elle était placée dans son dos. Un manche argent, un pommeau et une garde bleu pale ainsi qu'un fourreau blanc. Ma fille est une shinigami. Et puissante vu la taille de son zanpakuto. Depuis le temps qu'une puissance aussi incroyable se cachais en elle. Elle tourna sur elle même puis sorti son zanpakuto pour l'observer.

- « Waouh, c'est sa que tu ressens quand tu transforme. C'est indescriptible. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et je pus constater que me fille portait des kenseikan. Mais pas les mêmes que moi ou ceux de l'autre clown. Des transparent, finement décoré par des fleurs de cerisier argenté. C'est étrange. En même temps, en tant que descendante de deux puissant shinigamis nobles, sa ne pouvait en être autrement. Ce qui m'étonnait, c'était son reiatsu, il était passé d'un hérisson a une véritable protection, lisse et complètement maîtrise.

- « Je pense que nous allons pouvoir commencer l'entraînement. Nous ne seront pas trop de quatre shinigamis pour exterminer la quantité astronomique de Hollows qui arrivent chaque semaines. »

- Quatre ? Il y a toi, moi et qui sont les deux autres ?

- « Izumi et le shinigamis qui s'occupe du coin. »

- « Izumi, ma marraine ? Celle qui a constamment l'air défoncé et qui vient ici que pour bouffer et picoler ? »

- « En voilà des manières de parler de ta marraine. Et je ne suis pas constamment défoncée, c'est seulement que mon allergie au reiatsu de ta mère devient de plus en plus tenace chaque jour. »

- « Reia-quoi? »

Elle tira la langue et sauta de son perchoir. De quel droit elle se permet de salir ma table à manger elle ?

- « Non mais,hé,la squatteuse, je ne te permets pas! Dégage tes affreuse godasses de ma table!»

- « Je peux me le permettre toute seule, espèce de dégénérée congénitale. »

- « Je te déteste !Sale pétasse! » **Ovaires j'espère, parce que les autres t'en a pas Ima.** Je soupira et attendis la réponse d'Izumi, qui ne tarda pas a venir.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ce sentiment la est entièrement réciproque. » Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras, manquant de m'étouffer. « Tu m'as fait peur chérie, ne me fait plus jamais sa. Et si jamais l'envie de retourner à la Soul Society te reprend d'un coup un jour, tu me préviens, que je puisse venir avec toi botter le cul de ce bon vieux pépé Yama. »

Je ris de bon cœur, ce surnom avait le don de me redonner le sourire. Nos engueulades amicales aussi, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été aussi complices.

- « Tu veux m'aider à entraîner Aya ? Sa sera amusant. »

- « Elle vient de découvrir ses pouvoirs ? »S'étonna-t-elle en la toisant du regard.

- « Ouai, tu as remarqué le changement dans sa pression spirituelle ? »

- « Étrange, mais bon vu ses parents, il était impossible qu'elle n'est aucune puissante. »

- « C'est vrai. Tu es d'accord alors ? »

- « Je t'aiderai avec plaisir ! » Fit-elle en me tapant dans la main.

-0OoO0-

Deux ans était passé depuis le début de l'entraînement d'Aya. Elle avait réussit à passer en mode shikai et Bankai. Izumi et moi avions retrouvé la main en ce qui concerne le hoho et le zanjutsu. Notre mémoire de poisson rouge nous permettait a Izumi et moi, d'en retenir que quatre ou cinq. A nous trois, nous avions réussit à créer une dizaine de nouveaux sorts de kido pour palier a ce problème. Les techniques de déplacement rapide étaient notre spécialité. Les journées étaient rythmées par les entrainements. Petit déjeuner, entrainement, déjeuner, entrainement, diner et dodo. Deux ans enfermés à la maison. Deux ans à s'entrainer sans interruption. J'avais rompu mes fiançailles, ma fille et Izumi avait rompu avec leurs copains. Nous n'avions plus aucune vie sociale.

Nous nous apprêtions à retourner à la Soul Society. Mais avant, je me rendis en secret chez une très ancienne connaissance : Kisuke Urahara. J'entrais dans le magasin mais fut bloquer par une lame.

- « Calmos mon beau, ok ? Je vais rien te faire à part te mettre une raclée si tu me menace encore une fois, murmurais-je en me mettant derrière lui en bloquant un de ses bras.

- « Ne recommence jamais sa, espèce de folle. Fit-il en faisant claquer son éventail devant son visage. Alors, que veut tu ma chère Azami?

Je souris, le lâcha et m'installa.

- « J'aimerais savoir si il s'est passé quelque chose chez les babouins ses deux dernières années. »

- « Un nouveau vaizard, le fils Kurosaki depuis environ un an. Il s'est introduit à la Soul Society. Et la traitrise de trois capitaines. Depuis, ils ont renforcé toute la sécurité. Sinon, personnellement, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Il parti et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sac a dos a la main. Il le vida sur la table. Impressionnant. Une véritable mine d'or. Des souls pagers, des mod soul, le Tentoken ainsi que des tenues de shinigamis en rab, c'était géniale.

- « C'était donc sa toute l'énergie spirituelle que j'ai senti cette année. Merci, Kisuke. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Je te les ramènerais intact. Et si jamais un d'entre eux est endommagé, je te le rembourserais. »

- « De rien beauté, ce n'est rien. Tu salueras juste le vieux de ma part. »

- « Et de la mienne aussi s'il te plait Imaza. Fait moi plaisir, essai de ne pas abimer mon Tentoken, poil de carotte l'a déjà bien utilisé. »

- « Je voudrais te remercier pour la dernier fois Yoruichi, tu m'as probablement sauvé le vie. »

- « De rien, c'est normale. Et commence pas à faire des remerciement a la traine, sa m'énerve. »

- « Je vais me gêner cap' tain Yoruichi. »

- « M'appelle pas comme sa. » Se renfrogna-elle encore plus.

- « Mais dis moi, qu'es que tu faisait là bas ? »

- « Je m'informais! » Fit elle malicieusement en me faisant un clin d'œil .

Je sorti et parti en direction de chez moi. Une fois arrivé, je distribuai le contenu du sac et nous nous habillâmes. Une fois prête, nous partîmes. Arriver au bout sans aucune égratignure avait été un miracle. Sauf que les miracles étaient de courtes durées. Une fois de l'autre coté, nous dûmes faire face à des adversaires de tailles. Tous les capitaines et vices-capitaines étaient réunis. Même le vieux. Nous étions encerclés. Je sorti mon zanpakuto et les filles firent de même. Personne ne bougea pendant de longues secondes. J'avançai le pied et me retrouva encercler par cinq ou six lames. Je commençai à murmurer la formule de libération de mon zanpakuto. Arriver à la fin ma fille me coupa.

- « Hey maman, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

- « On passe en shikai ma chérie ! Jinsei no hana ! »

- « Illumine la mort, Denkyū ga tentō ! »

- « Traverse les cieux, Nijuusei ! »

Un zanpakuto double entièrement blanc, un autre sous forme de faux noire et le dernier était le plus rare et étonnant.

Un arc bleu pale et argenté dans la main droite, et un sabre gris attaché lâchement du coté gauche, ma fille était impressionnante. Le carcan gris et bleu dans son dos laissé deviner des flèches blanches, faites d'énergie pur. Et croyez moi, ces flèches sont acéré comme des lames de rasoirs.

- « C'est pas vrai, vous n'allez pas vous battre avec vos zanpakuto sous forme sceller quand même ? »

- « Qui a dit que l'ont voulait se battre mademoiselle Abarai ? »

- « Si vous ne vouliez pas vous battre capitaine, votre zanpakuto serait dans son fourreau, pas sous ma gorge non ? »

- « Bien vu cher amie. »

**Tu n'aurais pas pu fermer ta grande gueule sale cruche ? **Tait toi. **Maintenant tu va faire comment hein ? **J'ai dit boucle la ! **Tu vas t'excuser et partir ? **Ta gueule !** Rêve pas ma petite, ils ne vont pas te laisser partir comme sa.**

- « Mais tu va la boucler oui, tu m'énerve ! Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu me laisser causer ok ? » Je frappai mon zanpakuto contre le sol pour qu'il se taise, sous les regards amusé ou désespérer des autres shinigamis.

- « Maman, sa va ? »

Oups, la j'ai peut être réagis un peut trop violemment.

- « Oui désoler, c'est Hana qui commence déjà à m'énerver. »

- « On y go ? »

- « C'est parti ! »

Nous partîmes en utilisant un dérivé de l'Utsusemi. Il laissait derrière nous un clone, qui pouvait se battre pendant une minute. Au bout d'une minute trente, une véritable tempête de pétales roses nous fonça dessus. Merde j'avais oublié a quel point ils étaient rapides en plus de sa les Kuchiki.

- « Sekkai ha chi, bouclier ! »

Un voile rouge se posa devant nous, empêchant les pétales roses de passer.

Il se mit en face de celui-ci et nous observa. Il tenta de toucher mon bouclier mais ce fit électrocuter.

- « Voyer vous cela, un shikai peu conventionnel. »

- « Maman, tu es prête ? »

- « Oui. » Je fis une brèche dans le bouclier, pour qu'elle puisse lancer deux flèches. L'autre clown en profita pour essayer de faire passer quelques pétales, mais sa tentative fut vaine. Les flèches explosèrent, laissant derrière le bouclier un cyclone. Nous partîmes en courant mais nous fumes arrêter pas une sorte de mauvaise imitation de gorille borgne. La on est mal. Je sais pas expérience que les capitaines qui ressembles a des singes sont très fort.

- « Z'êtes des mouches, j'vois pas pourquoi ils veulent vous tuer. »

- « Mais Keny, c'est un ordre de l'autre et puis tu pourras t'amuser. »

Je vis alors une bouille d'enfant aux cheveux roses se montrer sur l'épaule du ne devais pas avoir plus de huit ans et pourtant, vu son insigne, elle étais vice-capitaine de la onzième division.

- « Mais les mouches sont parfois très énervantes. Tu veux que je te rappelle la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu peut être ? »

- « Pas b'soin. Bon tu veux t'battre ? Mon nom est Zaraki Kenpachi. »

- « Un un contre un?Ok. Le mien est Imaza Abarai. »

La petite descendit et je pus voir qu'elle était le vice capitaine du singe. Sa risquait de chauffer, je fis donc reculer les filles. Enfin un combat à peu prés équitable. Je parais sa première attaque avec brio. Ses prochaines attaques était non calculer, il attaquait la ou il voulait. Un coup de kido serait le bien venu pour le calmer. Technique d'immobilisation : Tunnel noir. Il était enfermer dans une boule noir, ou il ne pouvait pas attaquer, ni se défendre. A chaque technique qu'il tenta d'utiliser, je gagnais de la puissance. Les filles me dévisagèrent pendant un long moment avant de comprendre le message. Il fallait utiliser nos bankais respectifs si on voulait parvenir a bout de tous les capitaines a la loyal. Un coup de pression spirituelle aurait pus suffire, mais sa aurait été moins drôle. J'utilisai la 77e technique d'immobilisation pour prévenir tous les capitaines que nous voulions un trois contre dix dans une semaine sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro huit, a midi pile, le temps que les quelques blessés de se faire soigner, et pour nous de pouvoir récupérer. Bien sur, nous voulions aussi, secrètement, aller voir des amis et espionner quelques shinigami. Je coupai la communication et nous partîmes. Du coin de l'œil, j'avais réussi à voir la vice-capitaine s'approcher de Zaraki. Nous n'avions aucune idée de ou nous allions nous cacher jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine. Je ne sais pas qui, ni comment, mais une personne me fit un croche pied. Je tombai au sol et mon nez salua de très près les pierre qui y sont posé. Je me relevai et regarda autour de moi. Un froissement de tissu à ma droite attira mon attention. Un véritable bijoux y était posé. Une dague dont le manche et le fourreau couleur or était placé dans un coffret en verre finement décoré. Je m'approchai doucement et ouvris le coffret. Je pris la dague d'une main fébrile. Une décharge d'énergie me traversa, me donnant la chair de poule. La décharge me confirma que l'arme était un zanpakuto. Comment se fait il qu'il ne me parle pas, normalement, quand je prends un zanpakuto qui ne m'appartient pas, il me hurle dessus. Celui ci était silencieux à faire peur. Une phrase étrange était inscrite sur le fourreau. Les sentiments sont rares et puissants, si tu le découvre, tu me découvriras. Qu'es que c'est que sa ? Je ne comprends pas. Je le sortis de son fourreau quand une vision s'imposa à moi. Un mélange de plusieurs moment passé. Le jour ou de mon départ, au moment ou je faisais mes adieux et que je n'avais pas vus Renji, le jour ou j'ai su que j'allai avoir une fille, le jour ou j'avais appris la mort de mes parents et enfin le jour ou Yoichi m'avait demander en mariage.

Je clignai des yeux, revenant dans mon monde. Je compris le début de la phrase, mais pas la suite. La tristesse, la joie, le désespoir et enfin le bonheur. Autant de sentiment inverse, mais qui ont pourtant profondément marqué ma vie.

- « Maman, MAMAN ! »Me hurle ma fille dans les oreilles.

- « Oui, quoi ? »

- « Enfin. Sa doit bientôt faire cinq minutes que tu es la, sans réaction. C'est quoi ? »

- « Désoler alors. C'est un zanpakuto nunuche, mais je ne sais pas à qui il appartient. Il est étrange, comme si il n'avait aucune conscience, aucune âme, mais qu'il était toujours en vie, comme une sorte de mort-vivant, de zombie. »

- « Ou il ne veut pas te parler. En même temps je le comprendrais. »

- « Tu insinue quoi la ? » Répliquais-je, sentant venir le coup fourré a plein nez.

- « Moi ? Rien du tout. » Elle me souria innocemment et retourna voir Izumi.

- « C'est sa. »

Je pris la dague, la passa dans mon obi et me tenta de prendre la boite. Qui n'étaient plus a sa place. Elle avait disparu, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je me relevai et parti, les deux filles sur les talons. Je savais ou nous allions nous cacher, bien que sa soit très risquer. Arriver au lieu en question, je dis aux filles de rester la et de ne surtout pas essayer de me suivre. Je me mis à courir, pour aller voir s'il était la. J'ouvris une porte a la volée et appela l'imbécile heureux qui me servait de frère. Sauf qu'il était en réunion avec des shinigamis de la sixième division. Je suis mal, voir même très mal. Tous se mirent en garde. Je m'avançai vers Renji, mais fut bloqué par une dizaine de lames. Deux fois en une journée, sa commence à me taper sur le système la.

- « Imaza, qu'es que tu fais la ? »

- « Bonjour l'accueil, je viens te rendre visite, et je me fais encercler, c'est poli. »

- « Pourquoi tu es venu ici, tous les capitaines veulent ta mort. »

- « C'est pas demain qu'ils arriveront à me choper, croie moi. »

- « Imaza Abarai, je vous arrête pour traîtrise envers la Soul Society. » Il s'approcha avec de nous, un faux air peiné sur le visage. Mon cœur se déchira à cause de cette deuxième trahison de la part de mon censé frère. Je fis une pas en arrière, puis un autre. Le petit sourire qui étais née sur mon visage pendant ma course sur mon visage s'effaça, laissant place à une expression de rage et de tristesse. Des gouttes d'eau salées dévalaient en masse sur mes joues.

- « Adieu Renji. Puis je partis en shunpotant, la seul trace de mon passage étant mes larmes au sol. »

* * *

><p>Oh que c'est triiiiste!<p>

Bon, la suite bientôt, mais une review pour m'encourager? Please?


	5. Le présent sur le passé,explications!

**Disclaimer: Tout est a Kubo, sauf Imaza, Izumi et Aza**

**Auteur :** Imaza Jones

**Rating :** T (Pour l'instant)

**Note : **Bon, je dois encore causer? Comme c'est bizarre. Non je rigole!

Lenka-Chan: Merci bien, mais comme j'ai une bien piètre opinion de moi même je te dirais seulement que j'essaye d'écrire quelque chose qui ressemble a peu près du français. Pour son père, t'as mis dans le mil,Emile! Pour Renji, j'aime ce qui est tordu et pour le reste, tu vas le comprendre dans ce chapitre! Elle est censé être :X Pas de spoil pour l'instant! T'as vu, j'ai même changer la couleur de ses yeux!

Senshi: Tant mieux pour moi. Que ferai-je si tu ne lisait pas! Et Merci, je suis heureuse que tu trouve la suite super!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 :<p>

Je continuât de pleurer pendant tous le trajet, mon « frère » m'avait une fois de plus trahi et cette fois il allait payer. La semaine passa à une telle vitesse, que le jour du combat, je fus presque soulagée. Le matin, nous nous préparâmes. Je m'étais vêtu de ma tenue de combat personnelle, mon ancienne tenue de capitaine. Mon shihakusho avait été remplacer par une copie exacte et j'avais mis ma bague de fiançailles. J'avais coiffée mes cheveux en un chignon strict et mis mes lunettes. Je ressemblais enfin a l'Azami sadique et méchante que tous avais connu autrefois. Izumi avait attaché ses cheveux en une couette haute et portait son ancien brassard de vice-capitaine. J'avais donné à ma fille la tenue de shinigami que je portais quand j'étais moi même vice-capitaine. Une tenue avec un shihakusho a manches asymétriques. La manche droite était inexistante et la gauche touchait le sol. Un obi de couleur bleu nuit le cintrait. Je lui avais laissé ses kenseikans. Pour palier au fait que je ne pouvais pas voler sous forme bankai, j'avais pris soin de mettre le Tentoken sous ma cape. Au cour de la semaine, j'avais essayé d'entre en contacte avec le nouveau zanpakuto. Mes essais se terminant toujours sur des échecs.

Flash-back :

J'étais dans mon monde intérieur. Une clairière recouverte d'herbe ou des centaines de fleurs multicolore formait une barrière au centre de la quelle se situait le nouveau zanpakuto, complètement perdu. Je ne pus le voir distinctement, je vis seulement une silhouette rose. Habituellement, la clairière était recouverte de feuille mortes, d'où pouvait bien provenir ce changement si soudain ? Je m'avançai mais fut stoppé par deux personnes. Chacune d'elle avait posé une main sur une de mes épaules, m'empêchant d'avancer. Je me tournai et soupira. Mon zanpakuto me lâcha et je dus partir. Je tentai à plusieurs fois de m'approcher de lui, mais à chaque fois je fus coupé dans mon élan par Jinsei no hana.

Fin du flash-back.

Je l'utiliserais quand même pour me défendre si je n'aie plus mon zanpakuto sous la main. Nous arrivâmes vers midi moins dix, pour pouvoir nous mettre en place, voir un peu les environs pour compenser notre erreur qui étais de montrer notre shikai des notre arrivé. A midi moins deux, tous arrivèrent. Je les vis s'installer en ligne, de la première à la treizième division. Les capitaines de le cinquième, troisième et neuvième était absent, je conclus qu'ils devaient êtres les trois traitres dont Urahara m'avait parlé. Nous fîmes de même, et ils nous détaillèrent. Nous fîmes demi-tour, pour pouvoir prendre de l'élan, pour pouvoir attaquer. Arriver a une distance, je me tourna de nouveau et vis qu'ils avaient remarqué le numéro inscrit sur ma cape.

- « J'en prend cinq et vous quatre chacune les filles. Dix, treize, huit, deux et un sont pour moi. Je parla plus fort. Je suis la plus forte de nous trois et ceci n'est PAS un combat a mort. Chaque personne grièvement blessé, devra ranger son zanpakuto et quitté le combat. »

- « Mais mère, êtes vous sur de votre choix ? » M'interrogea Aza sur un ton de fille obéissante et bien dresser.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, je détestais quand elle me vouvoyait et quand elle doutait de mes choix. Je m'avançai et parti a l'attaque de mon remplaçant. Il parât vite et mal mon attaque, ce qui me laissa un ouverture. Je pris la dague et tenta de lui faire une plaie au niveau de cotes. Il recula juste à temps et commença à activer son shikai. Pendant ce temps, une lame vint me trancher une partie de ma cape. Je me tournai et vit avec bonheur que le capitaine de la huitième division m'avait attaqué.

- « Sa faisait longtemps, Imaza. »

- « Seulement vingt six ans. »

- « C'était toi ? »

- « Pour une fois que tu n'es pas long a la détente. »

Je m'envolai, pour être hors d'atteinte de ses attaques pendant quelques seconde. J'activais mon shikai. Je mis les deux mains sur la garde et les sépara au fur et a mesure de ma phrase, faisant apparaître mes deux ninjatos.

Une véritable pluie de coup s'abatis sur moi alors que j'étais en train de me poser sur la terre ferme. Je me retrouvai avec les jambes dans la glace, prise dans une tornade mêlant le feu, le vent et des pétales de cerisier et avec le signe de l'houmonka sur l'épaule droite. Une fois revenu au sol, je pris une décision étrange, je plaçai, un bouclier sur ma fille et sur Izumi mais pas sur moi. Elles étaient grièvement blesser, mais pourtant, tous continuait de les attaquer. Je ne voulais pas que sa ce passe comme sa. J'étais ivre de rage. Mes yeux avait sûrement du changer de couleur. Je lâchais le quart de mon reiatsu, pour qu'il se tourne tous vers moi.

- « Je vous interdis de vous attaquer à des personnes sans plus aucune défense. »

Je m'avançai et enleva toutes mes capes. Je passai en Bankai.

- « Saigne jusqu'à la mort, Jinsei no Hana. »

Je me sentis changer et envahi d'une énergie nouvelle.

Je m'approche des filles, tout en gardant mon bouclier actif, mais qui avait changé de couleur au fur et à mesure de ma transformation. Il était maintenant noir. Je les soignai et fit exploser la réserve de reiatsu en forme de goutte en bas de la garde de mon zanpakuto, pour leurs redonner un peu d'énergie. Elles passèrent en Bankai. Izumi étais devenu un démon. Son zanpakuto était devenu une paire d'aile noire qui lui couvrait le visage et le buste ainsi qu'un immense trident noir dont on ne pouvait voir que l'extrémité. Sa peau étais devenue rouge et ses ongles, ses yeux, ses cheveux et ses vêtements noirs. Le zanpakuto d'Aza, quand a lui, étais devenue une paire d'ailes faites de vent et un arc en énergie pur fondu sur ses bras, recouvert d'un protection en métal argenté. Ses cheveux étais devenue bleu pale et ses vêtements, tout comme ses yeux, étais devenu mauve. Elles se tournèrent vers moi et je m'avançai.

- « Je vous avais prévenu, ceci n'étais pas un combat a mort. » Je traversai mon bouclier et dégaina, tout en avançant et parlant. « Pourtant, je sens que certains d'entre vous vont garder des séquelles de ce combat. » Fis-je en me délectant des visages surpris ou effrayées des capitaines.

- « Maman, arrête ! » Elle pleurait .Je m'arrêtais net et lança un regard vers les filles. Elles étaient à genoux, Aza dans les bras de mon amie, effrayé par le ton inhabituel de ma voix.

- « Ils vont payer Azami, mais ne les tu pas, je t'en prie, calme toi. Fait le pour elle. »

- « Je...Bien. »

Je respirai un grand coup, tourna mon arme et me l'enfonça dans l'estomac, c'était le seul moyen. Je vis ma fille arriver et s'affoler. Le bouclier avais du céder, tout comme mon Bankai.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Aza, c'est normale. C'est le seul moyen de m'arrêter, de me calmer. Me transpercer avec Jinsei no Hana. »

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, je n'aie pas autant souffert la dernière fois, que se passe-t-il. Je sombrais. Des gouttes d'eau me réveillèrent. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais rien ne se passa. Je serai la main la plus proche.

- « Faites attention, je pensais que c'était elle. »

- « Elle ne ce réveillera pas avant quelques jours capitaine Hitsugaya, vous le savez. »

- « Oui, bien sur que je le sais, mais je voudrais savoir qui elle est. »

- « C'est Imaza Shiba, ancienne capitaine de la dixième division. »

- « Shiba ? »

- « Oui, elle a un passé familiale très tumultueux. Il faut que je vous fasse un résumé complet de sa vie si vous voulez comprendre. Elle a grandi dans le rukongai, au coté de Renji. Un jour, une fille est arrivée. Il s'agissait de Rukia Kuchiki. Au fur et a mesure, elle a été mise de coté et il ne lui parlait plus. Quelques années plus tard, elle l'a revue, lors de son entrée a l'académie. Ils se sont relier d'amitié, mais il était toujours collé avec les autres personnes de sa classe ou Rukia. Elle s'est donc fait faire ce tatouage, sur son bras gauche, si semblable au sien. Puis elle a été adoptée par la famille Shiba. Ils l'ont promise a un noble de la haute, pour pouvoir redorer leur image. Elle n'a eu qu'un photo de lui à l'époque. Ensuite, elle est entée dans la quatrième division, puis dans la dixième, ou elle est rapidement devenue capitaine. Elle s'est liée avec d'amitié avec moi et Yumichika Ayasegawa a l'académie. J'étais devenu sa vice capitaine et lui notre troisième siège. Nous étions les trois inséparable de Soul Society. Un jour, nous étions partis en mission dans le Hueco Mundo et elle y a fait exploser son reiatsu, qu'elle gardait toujours sceller. Tout a été dévasté, elle a faillit tuer tous les shinigamis présent. A notre retour, un escadron de la police militaire l'a prise et l'a caché. Le centrale 46 l'a jugée trop dangereuse, trop puissante pour pouvoir rester ici. Je l'aie protégé, on m'a donc envoyé dans le monde humain avec elle. Sauf qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du capitaine de la sixième division. Quelques personnes ont pus assister a son départ, mais les deux plus importantes ne sont pas venu. Quand elle est revenue ici, il y a quelques années, elle était surprise que personne ne la reconnaisse. En même temps, elle a plusieurs noms, alors elle vous comprenait un peu. Entre Imaza ou Azami Abarai, Azami Fukuda ou Imaza Shiba, elle pouvait choisir n'importe la quelle de ses identités. Dans le monde humain, elle étais passé a autre chose, elle était même fiancée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division et le capitaine de la treizième. Elle était complètement chamboulée. Une parti pareil de votre passé qui resurgit, ce n'est pas rien. Les kenseikans que sa fille porte, sont pour elle la preuve qu'elle aime encore son capitaine, sinon elle n'en aurait pas. »

- « C'est donc elle que je remplace. »

Je pense qu'il est temps que je me fasse remarquer. J'ouvris les yeux discrètement et parla.

- « Soyez à la hauteur, Hitsugaya. La dixième divisions est l'une des meilleurs. » Murmurai-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le temps passer a ne pas parler ou boire.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi et je pus voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mika, ma fille et Renji étais la. De voir ce dernier m'insupportai, je tournai donc la tête.

- « Imaza, tu ne vas pas lui faire la tête pendant deux siècles. »

- « Pourquoi pas, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite, ce n'est qu'un traître. » Déclarai-je, faisant de mon mieux pour donner a cette phrase l'effet d'une claque.

Renji me regarda réellement triste cette fois et commença à partir avant que je continu a parler.

- « Mais c'est aussi et avant tout mon frère, et sa, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Viens-la. » Le rassura-je doucement en ouvrant grand les bras.

Je le pris dans mes bras et pleura. Il m'avait manqué, et le récit d'Izumi avait fait remonter de si précieux souvenirs.

- « Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de dire que je m'étais fait tatouer et que j'étais fiancé hein ? Sale traîtresse ! »

- « Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu ne voulais pas que sa ce sache. »

- « Et mon cul c'est du beurre. »

- « Alors c'est pour sa que tu es parti, et non pas a cause de moi. »

Je me tournai et vit la personne en partie responsable de tout ces malheurs : Rukia Kuchiki.

- « Oh, miss Kuchiki. » Je me relevai brusquement, faisant revenir la douleur. Je me recouchai lentement, en faisant attention a ne pas me faire plus de mal.

- « Je peux entrer ? »

- « Bien sur, venez-vous asseoir la. »

Je tapotai le morceau de lit libre a ma droite, l'encouragent à venir. Elle s'assit et je lui pris la main.

- « Vous savez, je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire, si vous avez pus rendre Renji heureux pendant tout ce temps, alors vous ne méritez que mon respect. »

- « Merci. »

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme et dans la douceur. Le soir venu, tous durent partir. Je me retrouvai seul, a contempler la lune. Je somnolais, quand je sentis deux lèvres fraîches se poser sur mon front, ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux le frôlé. Je me tournai en ouvrant les yeux et ne vit seulement la silhouette d'une personne dans l'obscurité. Elle me rappela vaguement quelque chose mais mon esprit était bien trop embrumé pour fouiller dans ma mémoire. Je retombai dans les méandres d'un sommeil rempli de rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres.

* * *

><p>Bon sa c'est fait, vous avez enfin des explications sur son passé!<p>

A bientôt!

Ima

Ps: Vous oubliez pas les reviews hein?


	6. Alité et reconnu!

Lenka-chan! Tu souleve des problesmes que j'avais deja plus ou moins remarqué mais que je n'avais aucun moyens de résoudre!  
>Je sait, c'est pas super comme excuse, mais c'est vrai! Et pour le Beta-reader, je voudrais bien mais faut deja que j'en trouve un X)<br>C'est pas forcement chose facile, j'ai du en faire une vingtaine sans en trouver qui me plairait bien!  
>Tu blablate, mais sa ne me derange aucunement car je fait pareil :D .C'est agreable de recevoir des commentaires constructifs!<hr>

Chapitre 6 :

Maw ! Je me tournai et entrouvris les yeux. Un chat ? Je souris et le caressa. Il s'installa sur mon ventre et s'endormit. Je le caressai pendant de longues minutes, toutes en pensant à cette apparition mystérieuse, cette nuit. Cette odeur. Un mélange entre le miel et la cannelle ainsi qu'une fleur que je n'aie pas pus reconnaître. Une personne toqua discrètement à la porte, je lui dis donc d'enter. Un jeune homme brun, aux yeux de la même couleur et au visage souriant. Vraiment très mignon. Il s'approcha de moi et commença a poser le plateau repas sur mes jambes mais s'arrêta net a la vue du chat. Je luis sourit, gênée.

-Je pense que nous allons le laisser dormir. Je vais poser le plateau a coté de vous alors.

-Effectivement. J'espère que sa ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, aucunement.

-Je ne vous fais pas peur ?

-Non, ou alors rien qu'un peut.

-Pourquoi donc ?  
>-Les rumeurs disent que vous seriez plus puissante que le sotaicho lui même, il est donc logique que vous m'effrayez un peu.<p>

-C'est juste mais étrange que je ne vous fasse pas peur. Quel est votre nom ?

-Harunobu Ogidō madame. Si vous ne me faites pas peur, c'est que vous êtes blesser et que vous ne pouvez rien faire.

Je grimaçai à l'entente du madame.

-Éviter de m'appeler madame à l' avenir s'il-vous-plait, cela m'insupporte.

-Désoler,Imaza-sama.

-Ah non, non, non, non, on abandonne tout de suite les sama et autres titres de noblesse ok ? Je suis seulement Imaza, une patiente pas très doué qui s'est pris son propre zanpakuto dans l'estomac ok ?

-Désoler, Imaza.  
>Je lui souris et continua de parler avec lui pendant de longues heures. Le capitaine Unohana étais passé pour vérifier ma santé et mon frère pour m'annoncer que quand je serais totalement guéri, je devais aller voir le sotaicho. Le soir, le même phénomène inexpliquée que la veille sa passa,me donnant des frissons. Toute la semaine se passa ainsi, le mati a discuter avec Harunobu, l'après midi avec Renji et le soir, mon inconnu. Le jour de ma sorti, je m'habillai avec ma tenu de capitaine et ne me coiffa pas, laissant mes cheveux lâcher. Je parti en direction de la première division. Sur mon passage, tout les shinigamis m'évitait et reculais. Je soupirai et me fit annoncer, une fois arriver a destination. On me fit entrer et je vis que tous les capitaines étaient présents, comme la dernière fois. J'avançai et m'inclina devant le vieux.<p>

-Monsieur le sotaicho.

-Veuillez décliner votre identité s'il vous plaît.

-Abarai-Shiba Imaza Ume, anciennement capitaine de la dixième division et ressortissante directe de l'institue des shinigamis.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Non monsieur

-Capitaine Kuchiki, rafraîchissez lui la mémoire s'il vous plaît.

-Elle s'est introduit ici clandestinement, a proférer des menaces contres des capitaines et a détruit plusieurs quartiers.

-Merci. Par conséquent mademoiselle, vous passerez devant le central 46.

-Non. Celle la, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Tant mieux pour moi.

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez bien entendu.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne repasserais pas une deuxième fois devant cette bande de clowns au cerveau de dégénérer.

-Vous y êtes obligé.

-Écouter moi, je pourrais tous vous tuer si je le voulais. Tous se mirent en garde. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Si je suis venu ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour avoir une discussion passive et des explications. Sa fait bientôt cent dix ans que je croupis sur terre et que je me pose encore des questions sur mon exclusion.

-La bande de clowns dégénérée comme vous les appeler vous l'a déjà dit.

-Si pour vous avoir une énergie spirituelle un peu plus forte que la votre c'est une excuse a mon renvoi de la soul society, alors je veux bien vous remplacer. Et puis franchement, vous auriez pus trouver une excuse plus plausible quand a la raison de ma mort. Décéder sous le celo d'un hollow de base. Mon œil oui, le jour ou un capitaine mourra sous un celo aussi peu puissant que celui-là, je veux bien être le cobaye de Mayuri pendant deux mois.

-Mère, ne faites pas des promesse que vous devrez un jour tenir.

Aza ? Que fait-elle-la ? Je me tournai et la vit, les yeux embués de larmes, la voix tremblante et l'air complètement terrorisée, entouré par deux vice-capitaines.

-Relâcher la.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de rester droits comme des i. Je m'approchai et la pris dans mes bras. Elle portait la même tenue que hier, ce qui avait du les alerter. Je la pris avec moi, la fit avancer et lui indiqua de se présenter aux capitaines présent.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Aza, je vous en pris.

Elle s'inclina devant pépé et se mis à parler.

-Je me nomme Aza Ume Abarai.

- T'es sa fille ?

-C'est effectivement en ces termes que je viens de me présenter monsieur.

- Tu peux pas parler correctement, ou dans une langue qui nous est connu. Par c'que la...

-Le pathétique abruti, tu la boucle, compris !

-Tu vois quand tu veux.

Elle sorti son arme et s'approcha du capitaine, bien qu'il soit deux fois plus grand qu'elle, le menaçant de la pointe du zanpakuto. Je décidai de m'en mêler avant que cela ne dégénère. Je fis un pas en avant, rompant l'immobilité totale dans la quelle je m'étais réfugier depuis le début de l'échange. Je me mis derrière elle et fit tomber son zanpakuto, tout en bloquant ses bras dans son dos.

-Je t'avais prévenu, aucun geste menaçant en dehors des combats. Je lui serai un peu plus le bras gauche, lui créant surement un hématome énorme. Elle hurla de douleur, tombant à terre, ses larmes ayant doublé. J'étais triste, je détestais quand je devais arriver à cette extrémité, mais je lui avais appris que la violence ne réglait pas tout. Je me tournai vers eux, qui étais passé d'étonner à complètement ahuris. Si j'osais faire sa a ma propre fille, quel serait ma cruauté envers ces capitaines que je ne connaissais qu'a peine.

-Capitaine, que devons nous faire ?

Je me retournai et vit que l'un des vice-capitaines avait parlé. Enfin plutôt une. Une sorte de Lisa deux. Lunettes ovales, les cheveux attachés et un air strict. Elle faisait froid dans le dos. L'autre vice-capitaine étais celui que j'avais interrogé et soigner chez moi il y a deux ans. Hisagi si je me rappelle bien. Kyoraku se rapprocha d'elle et mis sa main sur son épaule.

-Nanao-Chan, te voila enfin, tu as trouvé ce que je voulais ?

Elle frappa sa main avec un éventail sorti de nulle part et lui s'éloigna en pleurnichant.

-Oui, je l'aie trouvé. Elle lui donna brusquement l'énorme dossier qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Mademoiselle Shiba Imaza.

Quoi ! Elle avait réussi à trouver mon dossier ? Pourtant je l'avais brulé.  
>-C'est impossible ! J'avais tout détruit ! Comment avez-vous fait ?<p>

-Vous voulez dire que c'est votre dossier ? Vus comment vous êtes décrite dedans, je ne vous imaginais pas comme sa. Elle me regarda avec dégout a la fin de sa phrase.

- Bon maintenant tu vas m'écoutez, vous allez tous le faire. Je pourrais retourner dans le monde humain et tous faire pour vous oublier. De nouveau effacer une partie de ma mémoire et vivre heureuse et peut être mariée. Mais je ne le veut pas. Je n'ai aucunement le désir de vous oublier, même si je vous détestes. Mon âme a été bouleversée par vos mensonges. Ma vie, détruite. Alors si vous ne voulez pas me revoir, dites le moi en face. Vous voulez savoir ma vie ? Demandez-moi plutôt que d'interroger de stupide morceaux de papiers! J'ai été capitaine ? Oui ! J'ai une fille ? Oui ! J'ai un zanpakuto double ? Oui ! Quel shinigamis me reconnait ici ? Aucun ! J'ai été shinigamis plus de cent ans et personne ne me reconnait. Pas même mes amis.

-Et moi alors, je ne compte pas dans tes amis ?

Oh non, manquait plus que lui. C'est bon, les enchères de celui qui arrivera le plus vitre à me faire pleurer sont ouvertes.

-Mika, ne commence pas s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Écoute, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre avec toi. Une vie n'en vaut peut êtres pas des centaines mais en vaut quand même une.

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensait pas que tu souffrait autant. Il me pris dans ses bras et je laissa couler une larme, bientôt suivi par beaucoup d'autres. Quand j'eus un choc. Le reiatsu de mon ami s'étaie obscurcit a une vitesse impossible. Je me décolla de son épaule et l'observa. Ses magnifiques émeraudes avaient elles aussi foncé d'une manière déconcertante. Je n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer les sentiment qu'il y passait. De la tristesse, de la peine, de la rancœur. Je me tourna et vit que son capitaine avait dégainé. C'était donc sa.

-La vie est courte, notre union serait favorable au monde.

Nous sortîmes notre zanpakuto en même temps.

-Tu pense que l'on vas réussir ?

-Si tu passe en Bankai, on aurait une infime chance de le battre.

-Si je me bat aussi, vous réussiriez ?

-Aza, Ne viens pas, c'est un ordre.

-M'en fiche. Traverse les cieux Nijuusei !

-Je vais faire pareil Mika, je t'en supplie, fait attention au reiatsu.

La libération du me shikai fini, je me mis dos a dos avec ma fille et Yumichika. Comme au bon vieux temps.

-Comme le temps et l'espace, rien ne peut me contrôler, sauf la mort.

Il m'as enfin reconnu, cet enfoirée. En même temps, les personnes qui parlent comme moi, en faisant des phrases compréhensible uniquement par soi, sa ne court pas les rues. Je lui sourit doucement et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses orbes d'acier ne s'était pas allumés d'une lueur de compréhension comme je l'espérait mais d'une lueur de dégout et de froideur. Depuis le temps que j'attendais. Ma vie avait été un enfer sans lui. Être une inconnu au yeux de la personne que vous aimez, ce n'est jamais drôle. Et sa l'est encore moins quand vous le croisez tous les jours. Chaque indice que j'avais laissé derrière moi lui étaient invisibles. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait reconnu depuis longtemps. J'allais le verifier maintenant.

-Si j'étais ta mort, me laisserait tu te contrôler ?

-Non.


	7. Découverte et mauvaise nouvelle!

D'abord, j'en ai ras le bol! AUCUN commentaires! (j'exagère pas du tout, seulement deux personnes ont commenté) Non mais, c'est rageant! Le moi dernier, 111 lecteurs. C'est très bien, mais AUCUN n'as laissé de commentaires! Merci, franchement, merci!Je veut bien que sa soit mauvais, mais faut pas pousser mamie dans les orties non plus! Non mais ho!

Bon, c'est bon, j'ai poussez mon coup de gueule.

Bon bon bon, déjà, merciiiiiiiiiiiii Lenka-chan! Merci d'avoir le courage de lire et surtout de corriger ce dictionnaires de fautes d'orthographes ambulant!

Ho la méchante Senshi! C'est pas bien! Non, sérieux, c'est pas grave! Et puis tu t'est rattraper non? ;)

Lisez bien!

* * *

><p>Je tombais des nus. Il ne voulait pas. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement et ma vue se troubla de nouveau.<p>

À ce train-là, mon corps allait très vite être déshydraté et je ressemblerais à une vieille mégère. Brrrrrrr, rien que d'y penser, j'en frémissais d'horreur. Je ressemblerais à une de ces vieilles biques qui m'ont servie de profs à l'école. Je m'imaginai alors une chèvre toute fripée avec ma tête. Un rire cristallin emplit alors la salle. Une crise de fou rire m'avait prise en plein combat. Je provoquais la mort, mais je m'en fichais.

Une voix, grave et profonde me coupa.

«Tu as réussi, entendis-je. Tu as enfin retrouvé cet amour perdu. Je vais donc pouvoir te dire mon nom. Je me nomme…

-Hon'ne, les sentiments vrais. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et une présence s'imposa à moi. Un cygne rose et or, grand d'un mètre cinquante se présenta. Ses grands yeux ambres se posèrent sur moi et m'observèrent. Je ne cillais pas et le défiais du regard. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et aucun de nous deux ne voulut lâcher le regard de l'autre. Il finit par se reculer et me parler.

« Je vois, tu as du caractère. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir nous entendre. Je vais te dire le nom d'une de mes attaques, cela devrait te suffire pour l'instant, non ?

- Oh, euh oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Je ne te dirais pas les effets de Gussuri Nemuru, tu les verras bien.

- Merci. »

Le temps reprit son cours et je pus enfin faire quelque chose. Je pris la dague jusque la cacher dans mon obi et récita la formule de libération du shikai de mon nouveau zanpakuto :

« Éclaire, Hon'ne ! Gussuri Nemuru ! »

Un éclair de lumière apparut et je me retrouvai avec mon sabre blanc dans la main droite et un … et rien dans la main gauche. Je me tournai, me retournai mais ne vis ou sentis aucun changement. J'observais les autres et vis qu'ils étaient tous en l'air, les deux bras tendus sur les cotés, leurs visages complètements endormis.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- C'est moi, boulet ! »

Je me tournai une ne nouvelle fois et ne vis toujours rien.

« Au dessus. »

Je relevai la tête et vis un nuage transparent, presque invisible, fait de reiatsu et qui les tenait. Une plume le dirigeait.

« Hon'ne ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Bon tu te bouges, je vais pas rester comme ça cinq mille ans moi.

- Pourquoi pas » fis-je en souriant un peu.

Je me tournai et sortis. Une brise gelée me taillada le visage et je courus pour y échapper. Je n'avais plus de forces pour combattre.

« Maman, attends-moi ! »

Je me tournai et vis Aza qui courait pour tenter de me rattraper. Je m'arrêtais et fondis de nouveau en larmes. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me transporta dans un endroit que je reconnus comme notre cachette d'il y a deux ans. Des souvenirs poignants me revinrent et je fis tout pour les effacer de mes pensées. Je n'y parvins qu'au bout de plusieurs douloureuses minutes. Je m'étais calmée et réfléchissais à comment j'allais pouvoir sortir de ce merdier dans lequel je m'étais enfoncée jusqu'au front. M'enfuir équivaudrait à tout lâcher de nouveau et je ne pouvait pas faire face à tous les capitaines une nouvelle fois, j'étais bien trop affaiblie pour ça. Il ne me restait plus que le choix du camouflage temporaire. J'allais me planquer ici pendant quelques semaines, histoire que tout ça se tasse et revenir petit à petit. Mais avant, Aza devait aller à l'Académie ! Pendant un an, elle apprendrait l'histoire du Seireitei et le kido mieux que nous ne le lui avons appris.

« AZA ! »

Elle arriva en courant, l'air complètement paumé.

« Euh oui, oui ! Quoi, quoi, quoi ?

-Tu vas aller a l'Académie des papis ! »

Ça y est la bombe est lâchée, je vais rigoler un peu.

« Hein ? Tu te fous de moi là... Je n'irais pas ! J'en ai pas besoin. »

Elle souffla dédaigneusement et se tourna.

« Oh que si, et puis tu pourras peut être te trouver un copain, ça te décoincerait un peu le Baobab que tu as dans le cul.

- Mais... Je t'emmerde ! Je suis pas coincée, j'attends juste le bon.

- C'est ça, c'est ce que disent toutes les coincées du cul qui se la pètent ! Bon, demain, tu iras t'inscrire ! Je te lève à huit heure et tu partiras à neuf heures. Tu mettras ton vieux Yukata court noir à fleurs blanches avec un obi rouge tout bête. Normalement, tu ne devrais pas avoir l'air trop con ni avoir trop d'ennui. Des questions ?

- Non.

- Bien, bonne nuit, ma chérie.

- Bonne nuit maman. »

Je partis me coucher mais ne trouvai pas le sommeil. Mes réflexions me poussaient toujours vers ces apparitions mystérieuses des nuits à l'hôpital . Je stressais à cause du lendemain, j'avais peur qu' Aza se fasse reconnaître. Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai à sept heure. Je fis une demie-heure de shunpo très éprouvante et commença à penser à comment réveiller ma fille en étant sadique et gentille à la fois. L'eau était efficace mais devenait répétitif à force. La musique ? J'en ai pas sous la main. J'ai trouvé!

POV Aza :

Je suis dans mon monde intérieur. Cet endroit est étrange. Je suis assise sur une bulle de savon et je suis entourée d'étoiles. Mon zanpakuto est en face de moi et me regarde, l'air grave. Habituellement, quand j'arrive, ces deux petits garnements se jettent sur moi et me chatouillent jusqu'à ce que je pleure et les supplie d'arrêter. Là, ils m'ont faits assoir et m'ont posés des questions chacun leur tour. Je bloque sur une depuis quelques minutes, bien que j'ai la réponse. Je refuse de leur avouer, de me l'avouer. De quoi ai-je peur ?

« J'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de me faire reconnaître et de me faire capturer, voir pire, me faire exécuter. J'ai peur des élèves, de l'inconnu. Je suis bien trop faible psychologiquement pour supporter de nouveau les moqueries des éleves une année de plus. Je ne vous verrai plus. Et tout ça, c'est ce qui fait que j'ai peur.

- Ta mère a confiance en toi, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas proposé cette mission. Tu vas seulement t'inscrire à l'école. Nous allons nous sceller et réduire notre pouvoir. Tu n'auras qu'à réduire ton reiatsu au maximum. Maintenant, vas t'en. »

Je ne pus répliquer que déjà j'étais expulsée de mon propre monde intérieur. Je me réveillai en sursaut et regarda autour de moi, sachant que ma mère avait préparé quelque chose. Pourtant rien ne paraissait suspect. Je me lavai, me coiffai et m'habillai. Je trouvai le problème en me regardant dans la glace. Mon Yukata avait été raccourcis de quelques centimètres et m'arrivait à mi-cuisses. Je détestais mes cuisses et le fait de devoir les montrer me répugnait. La seule personne au courant de cette histoire était ma chère petite maman chérie.

« Mamannnnnnnnnn ! »

J'avais hurlé tellement fort que même les hollows avaient dû l'entendre.

La susnommée arriva tout sourire, un plateau petit-dej dans les bras.

« Oui ma chérie,c'est moi. T'as bien dormis ?

- C'est quoi cette horreur là ? fis-je en montrant ma tenue et ignorant sa phrase.

- Je te l'ai dis hier, la tenue que tu dois mettre pour aller t'inscrire à l'Académie. Elle est jolie non ? Attends, rassure-moi, t'as pas Alzheimer quand même ? »

J'inspirai un grand coup, pris le plateau et partis m'assoir la tête haute. Je mangeais, réfléchissais encore un peu et décida d'y aller. Je changea la couleur de mes cheveux en blond grâce à un sort de kido et mis des lentilles vertes. Je pris mon zanpakuto et alla dire au revoir à maman.

« Bon, j'y vais.

- Bien. Je ne peux pas t'y accompagner mais je te souhaite bonne chance. »

Elle m'enlaça et je partis. Je fis dix minutes de shunpo avant de me rendre compte que j'étais complètement perdue. Je sortis mon zanpakuto en attendant de trouver une solution potable. Il avait radicalement changé. C'était devenu un Nodachi au manche bleu pâle et au fourreau gris. La lame en acier brillait au soleil.

« Voila à quoi tu dois ressembler à partir de maintenant. Tu es resté magnifique. »

Je le mis dans mon dos et une bande de tissu bleu pâle se mis en bandoulière sur l'épaule droite.

« Que voici donc ? On dirait bien qu'on va avoir droit à une nouvelle élève les gars. Et franchement bien roulée la nouvelle en plus. »

Une bande de clowns en tenue de l'académie m'ont encerclée. Celui qui avait parlé devait surement être leur chef. Un grand brun aux yeux verts, genre armoire à glace qui se la pète.

« Dis-moi chérie, quel est ton nom ? »

Je lui mis un coup de poing dans le ventre, le mis à terre et mis ma lame sous sa gorge.

« Appelle-moi chérie encore une fois et je te castre, compris ? »

Il hocha légèrement la tête, de peur de se faire couper. Je rengainai et l'aidai à se relever.

« Bon, pour m'inscrire à l'Académie, faut que j'aille où ? »

Il me regarda et me dit de le suivre. Ce que je fis. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes devant un bâtiment immense, entièrement blanc. J'avançai et vis que les garçons étaient déjà dix mètres devant moi. Je fis discrètement un pas en shunpo et me retrouvai à la même hauteur qu'eux. Ils se retournèrent et me dévisagèrent avant de se remettre à marcher. J'entendis un discret « J'ai dû rêver » et souris. Une fois devant le bureau du principal, ils s'enfuirent tous en courant. Je toquai à la porte et entendis un « Entrez » froid et peu accueillant. J'entrai et me trouvai face au capitaine Ukitake. En espérant qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas, je me rapprochai et le saluai. Je m'assis et attendis. Il me dévisagea quelques instants et secoua la tête.

« Mademoiselle, que voulez-vous ? »

Il avait parlé de sa voix chaleureuse et s'était adouci dans sa posture.

« Je voudrais m'inscrire.

- Mais les inscriptions se sont finies il y a une semaine, mademoiselle. Vous devrez attendre un semestre de plus pour pouvoir le faire.

- Mais... je viens du dernier quartier du rukongai, vous allez pas me laisser refaire le trajet quand même ? »

Excuse pourrie, mais j'avais dû inventer un mensonge vite-fait.

« Bon, écoutez. Je veux bien vous faire passer le test, mais si vous le loupez, vous ne pourrez plus jamais le faire, compris ?

- Cinq sur cinq monsieur. »

Pendant une heure, j'ai attendu. Au bout de ces infiniment longues soixante minutes, le directeur me pria de le suivre. J'arrivai dans une salle où trois vieilles branches et un vice-capitaine étaient assis derrière une table, un crayon à la main.

« Ce test va durer deux heures et demie. Vous allez commencer par un test de combat d'une demi-heure pendant le quel vous vous battrez avec un Bokken.

- Non, je veux me battre avec mon zanpakuto, je veux me battre avec Hoshizora, et pas avec un vulgaire truc en bois !

- Non !

- Dans ce cas, merde ! Retournez tous vous faire voir, le directeur vous a dérangé pour rien. »

Le directeur en question me regarda dépité et commença a parler.

« Vous pouvez vous battre avec votre zanpakuto mais seulement contre le vie-capitaine Kira.

-Nickel, vous voyez quand vous voulez. »

Je me mis en garde et lui aussi. Enfin, je vais pouvoir tester ma nouvelle arme. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et nous nous attaquâmes en même temps, notre arme respective bloquant celle de l'autre. Une nouvelle lutte venait de commencer.

* * *

><p>Puisque vous êtes de gentils lecteurs, vous pouvez laissez juste un piti commentaire svp? Un tout pitit piti?<p>

S'il-vous-plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!


	8. Indentité,Ami et Chant

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté pendant au moins deux mois, mais j'ai ENCORE eu une énorme panne d'inspiration et le stress de la rentrée ne m'as pas aidée. Merci a ma correctrice plus que géniale et a Senshi.

Au plaisir de relire vos commentaires.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 :<p>

J'étais essoufflée, cela devait bien faire quarante minutes que nous combattions. J'avais du mal à respirer, il m'avait complètement démoli au coté droit. Mon arcade gauche était ouverte, je ne voyais donc plus rien de ce coté là. Ils avaient interdit le kido, mais si je ne l'utilisait pas, j'allais me faire bouffer. Je fis donc un shunpo lent vers la droite pour l'esquiver une nouvelle fois.

« Nijuusei, si je change ton nom et ta formule, tu voudras bien te changer en un shikai un peu diffèrent ?

- C'est un sacrilège envers les zanpakuto que de demander ça. Mais j'accepte. Ce sera « Libère-nous de nos pensées néfastes Hoshizora »

- D'accord. »

Je plaçai la lame contre mon poignet, comme si j'allais me suicider.

« Libère-nous de nos pensées néfastes Hoshizora ! »

Un tourbillon m'entoura et je me retrouvai avec une Yari. Son immense hampe était blanche, parsemée de lignes et de courbes argentées qui se poursuivaient sur la lames en acier. Celle-ci devait approximativement faire 60 cm. Je cessai mon inspection quand un raclement de gorge retentit. Je relevais les yeux vers mon adversaire.

« Quoi, t'as jamais vu d'shikai ? »

Il continua à m'observer et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment.

« Lève la tête, Wabisuke ! »

Oh merde, là je suis mal barrée. Il s'approcha de moi, mais j'esquivai de peu son attaque.

« Nan, nan, nan ! Tu t'approches pas de moi avec ça, hein. Pas envi d'être décapité.

Il ré-attaqua une nouvelle fois et je parai .

« Bon, tant pis ; 58e technique de destruction : tempête silencieuse ! »

Il se prit mon sort de kido de plein fouet dans la figure. Il tomba au sol, inconscient. Je m'agenouillai et mis sa tête sur mes genoux. Je le soignai et le mis correctement par terre.

« J'y suis p't'être allée un peu fort, là. » fis-je en grimaçant.

Je me tournai vers les vieux et leur demandai ce que je devais faire après.

« Rien, vous êtes acceptée ! Voici votre emploi du temps, un plan de l'académie et le numéro de la chambre où vous allez loger ! Au revoir ! »

Ils quittèrent précipitamment la salle et je me retrouvai seule avec le directeur et le vice-capitaine.

Je me replaçai comme avant et lui caressai les cheveux, comme ma mère me le faisait quand j'étais petite. Pendant notre combat, j'avais remarqué que ses yeux étaient vides, éteints. Sa voix était cassée et trainante. Il était en dépression. Il le cachait mais était dépressif. J'avais été pareil il y a deux ans quand ma meilleure amie avait été tuée par un chauffard. J'avais été aussi maigre que lui. Il s'agita et je le forçai à ne plus bouger. Il papillonna des yeux et me regarda de ses magnifiques orbes bleues. Magnifiques ? Mais je devenais folle moi, mon cerveau avait vraiment besoin d'être de nouveau approvisionner en sang je crois. Je secouai la tête et continuai à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Mademoiselle, quel est votre nom ? »

Il avait parlé d'une voix faible mais parfaitement compréhensible.

« Yamazaki. Hana Yamazaki. »

Ce mensonge m'était venu d'un coup. Ce nom était celui de ma meilleure amie.

« Je vous remercie Yamazaki-Chan.

- De quoi ? J'ai rien fait.

- Justement, vous n'avez pas cette lueur de pitié que tous les autres ont dans leurs regards quand ils me voient ou me parlent.

-Ho. Bien. Je vais vous laisser mais avant, je voudrais vous demander : Y a-t-il une classe de Haiku à l'Académie? »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à ma question, sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

« Bien sur, j'en suis le professeur. »

Maintenant, je sais.

« Pourrais-je m'inscrire ? Ou est-il trop tard ? »  
>- Avec la trahison des capitaines, je n'ai pas eu le temps de commencer les cours, je dois diriger ma division et je vous avoue, le regard des autres me fait peur, dit-il en finissant la fin de sa phrase dans le creux de mon oreille, à voix basse, comme un secret.<p>

- Vous savez quoi, moi aussi j'ai peur du regard des autres. »

Je le lui avais dit à voix basse, comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Il se releva et me tendit une main pour que je puisse faire de même. Je tentai mais la douleur de mon coté droit fut insoutenable et je m'écroulai. Je toussai et du sang sortit de ma bouche.

« Personne ne vous a soigné ?

- Je ne l'ai pas demandé.

- Couchez-vous et laissez-vous faire. »

Je m'installai et il mit ma tête sur ses genoux. Les rôles étaient échangés. Il me soigna pendant de longues minutes où le silence était maître. Je me relevai et l'enlaçai. D'abord étonné et craintif, il me rendit mon accolade maladroitement. Je me décollai de lui et le regardai dans les yeux.

« Merci pour tout Kira-Sensei. Je ne divulguerais jamais une seule parcelle de votre secret. »

Je sortis et évaluai le danger de m'être rapprochée autant d'une personne qui veut ma mort. Je dirais 90%. J'arrivai devant ma chambre et toquai.

« Merde, ça doit être la nouvelle. Bougez votre cul, il reste encore des vêtements par terre ! »

Un bruit de clé tournant dans une serrure se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur une de mes nouvelles camarades de chambrée. Une petite brune toute fluette aux yeux étrangement rose.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Hana ? Moi c'est Tamiko. »

Elle me tendit une main que je serra.

« Dis-moi, ta tenue est salement amochée, comment t'as fait ça ?

- Test d'entrée, je me suis battue contre Kira.

- Attend, tu t'es battue contre un vice-capitaine ? C'est pas juste ! Nous à l'époque, on a à peine eu le droit à un quinzième siège, mais bon, en même temps, la plupart d'entre nous se sont fait laminé. »

La fille qui venait de parler devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que moi. Elle avait quelques rondeurs, mais bien placées, ça la rendait plus adulte. Ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux verts forçaient le respect.

« Excuse-moi, je me suis pas présentée, je suis Mariko. Et l'autre, la-bas, c'est Natsumi. »

La dernière était restée dans son coin et m'observait. Elle avait les cheveux verts rattachés en tresse et les yeux noirs. Sa grande taille ne m'impressionnait pas plus que ça.

« Alors comme ça tu t'es battue contre Kira ?

- Natsumi, c'est Vice-capitaine Kira ! La coupa Tamiko. Aie un peu de respect envers les plus puissant que toi ! Toi aussi Hana ! »

Géniale, je viens d'arriver que j'ai déjà droit à un remontage de bretelles dans les règles de l'art.

«Bon, ton lit est celui àdroite, dans le coin . J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout Mariko, merci. Mais je n'ai pas amené d'affaires.

- Oh, si tu veux on peut t'en prêter aujourd'hui et on ira faire les magasins demain. On est Samedi, on a pas cours demain.

- Ha ouais ! Parce que de l'argent à dépenser, ça, j'en ai et un sacré paquet même » fis-je en sortant une énorme bourse pleine à craquer.

Elles me regardèrent, ahuri puis sourirent toutes en même temps.

« Tu nous en donneras un peu ?

-Un tout petit peu alors. »

Je rangeai mes affaires et me couchai. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée en douceur par un chant humain, accompagné par une guitare. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux et vis que Natsumi jouait et chantait à la fois. Je réussis à mettre un titre sur la chanson grâce au premier couplet. "Feeling good" de Muse. Une fois qu'elle attaqua le deuxième couplet, je chantai avec elle.

« Fish in the sea  
>You know how I feel<br>River running free  
>You know how I feel<br>Blossom in the tree  
>You know how I feel<p>

It's a new dawn  
>It's a new day<br>It's a new life  
>For me<br>And I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun  
>You know what I mean<br>Don't you know  
>Butterflies all having fun<br>You know what I mean  
>Sleep in peace<br>When the day is done  
>And this old world<br>Is a new world  
>And a bold world<br>For me  
>Stars when you shine<br>You know how I feel  
>Scent of the pine<br>You know how I feel  
>Yeah freedom is mine<br>And you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
>It's a new day<br>It's a new life  
>For me »<p>

Nous finîmes en même temps, complètement détendues. Le stress et la peur de la veille avaient complètement disparus. Je me levai et allai prendre une douche. En sortant de la cabine, je profitai du temps dont je disposais pour regarder à l'extérieur et me figeai sur place. Un joli paquet cadeau était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était emballé dans un papier cadeau rouge et noir. Maman avait encore frappé. Je l'ouvris et vis un magnifique chû-furisode doré à motifs rose, jaunes, bleus et verts représentants des fleurs et des oiseaux. Il était brodé de fils d'or et fait de soie. L'obi l'accompagnant était orange et fait du même tissu. .

« Waw, il est magnifique. »

Je le sortis de sa boîte, ce qui fit tomber une lettre. Je la ramassai, l'ouvris et la lus.

_Cher Hana_

_J'espère que tu te portes pour le mieux._

_Ici, tout va bien._

_Izu est de retour et nous préparons la suite._

_Cette tenue est pour le bal des nouvelles années._

_Car il y en a un._

_Il y a aussi d'autres vêtements plus simples._

_J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien pendant cette année._

_Tu vas me manquer._

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pus te le dire hier._

_Je t'aime ma chérie._

_Maman._

* * *

><p>A partir du prochain chapitre, quelques changement s'effecturons, mais rien de bien grave, l'histoire reste la même.<p>

Reviews ?

S'il vous plait!


End file.
